Family Time - Happy Moments!
by abhirikafan
Summary: Once Again I'm back with my FT series. No drama, no tragedy, only pictures of some happy moments from everyday life. If I am able to bring a smile on your face I will consider this as successful. Enjoy reading. This one is for all who loved FT and flushed me with requests to write on them again. So I am here.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back again with our family of course. In previous story there was a long 20 years leap, so we are here again to fill the gap :D Same Family, and as always, in FT - there will be only Happy Moments , no drama, no tragedy, I think not even a story. Just some pictures - only purpose is to draw a smile on your face! Those who are looking for some regular Dramatic Story, please skip this. I won't mind!**_

* * *

><p>Daya: (Murmuring in sleep) Kya Shreya, tum bhi Abhi ke tarah hote ja rahi ho - aaj chutti ke din to sone do yaar, nahi uthna hai -<p>

He tried to cover his head with the blanket again! But he stopped hearing a familiar sweet giggling voice coming from the door!

Shreya: (giggling) Pehle apna aankhein to kholiye -

Daya felt something wrong, because he surely heard Shreya's voice from near the door only but at the same time he could feel someone is trying hard to remove the blanket from his face. No, sorry, not trying any more! Now it's became tugging! And finally our dear Senior Inspector Daya failed! The blanket is already removed and a sweet face was leaning towards his face keenly looking at him! As soon as Daya saw the face near him he immediately pulled the owner towards him and threw him adorably on the bed, and sat beside him holding the little baby's hands - he started tickling him! The poor little baby started laughing madly -

Adi: Cho-chorro na chachooo - please - please - chor do

Daya: Acha beta, ab "choro", kyun? Nahi chhorna -

He held him tightly - Both of them were enjoying their moment! Shreya came towards them and sat on the bed beside Adi. She looked towards Daya - who just came out of bed! His clumsy hair, slightly puffy eyes (as he was sleeping till late), and the baby like innocent smile - made her fall for him once again (not really though, because every time she looks at him she feels the same way!)! She then looked at her dear baby - who was still playing with Daya! That cute little creature always made her day! His babyish smell, the freshness of his laughter and his extremely loving nature nurtured her motherly affection! This baby made her feel like a "Mom" even before her Diya was born! She softly ruffled Adi's hair. Adi looked at her immediately and gave her the sweetest smile! Daya took him into his arms and hugged him, Shreya also came near them and placed her head on his chest, Daya hugged both of them, and felt the most peaceful completeness within himself. Little Adi was holding his neck securely, he placed a small kiss on his neck and placed his head on his shoulder.

Shreya: (alert) Arre, dekhiye, yeh phir se so jayega!

Daya: Psst! Sone do na yaar! Chutti ke din aise nahi karte!

Shreya: Pata hai na aapko, issko uthane ke liye subah se kitna kuch karna padhta hai, phir bhi aap sula rahe ho!

Though she was telling these, she was patting Adi's back continuously. The sweet expression on her face was contradicting her words!

_**At the same time on the other side of the house the scene was like this:**_

Abhijeet was reading the news paper, with the coffee cup in his hand. He was reading the paper with his famous serious look, but the cute little baby, his princess was holding him from behind placing her arms around his neck. Her sweet little chirps were filling the air as usual! We all know, our great "Diya" can never be silent after all!

Diya: Bale Pappa - yeh kya hai?

Abhijeet: (unaware of what she is talking about) kya beta?

Diya: (Now pointing to the cup he was holding) ye - ?

Abhijeet: (smilingly) O - yeh to coffee hai

Diya: coppee?

Abhijeet: (turned a little and kissed her cheek) Hmmm

Diya: Coppee Diya ko bi chaiye

Abhijeet: Kyun? Aaj "Di"[_A/N: Diya calls Tarika as Di like her Mom_] ne tujhe chocolate milk nahi diya kya?

Diya: Bale Pappa - Diya ko milk nahi chaiye - ye coppee chaiye -

Abhijeet: Par beta yeh karwi hai, tujhe achcha nahi lagega

Diya: (confused) Kalwee hai?

Abhijeet: (making face) Haan, bahut Karwi! bilkul achchi nahi -

Diya was looking at his expression, and it made her laugh. She immediately turned towards her Di, who was busy with her laptop while noticing them frequently! Diya left Abhijeet, and with little steps went to Tarika and started to pull her shirt sleeve. Abhijeet was really enjoying her actions!

Tarika: (looking at her cutely) Kya hua meri beti ko, haan?

Diya: Di, aap bale pappa ko coppee kyu diya?

Tarika guessed what was coming. So she chose to remain silent and let her talk.

Diya: Bale Pappa ko kalwi lagta hai na? Aap Diya ko jaise sweet wala chocolate milk dete ho na, Bale Pappa ko bi wo chaiye!

Tarika burst into laughter looking at the helpless look an Abhijeet's face! Right at that moment the rest of them entered the hall.

Daya: Kya hua Abhi? Tumhara chehra kyu uda hua hai?

Shreya questioningly looked at Tarika, who already put her laptop aside and took Diya into her lap.

Tarika: (controlling her laughter) Woh aaj se Abhijeet ke liye "No Coffee", only chocolate milk! Ab beti ka order hai, mana nahi kar sakte- nahi?

Daya and Shreya immedialy accompanied Tarika in laughing. But Adi looked at his Papa.

Adi: Papa, aap ko bhi Chacolate Milk pasand hai?

Abhijeet: (sigh) Ab to aur kuch nahi ho sakta! Haan beta!

Adi: (Happily) Phir to roz subah aap ko bhi maa chocolate milk denge! Aur aap agar na bola na, to maa dantengi, hai na chachu?

Daya: Arre haan, kyu nahi! zaroor dantegi!

Adi clapped imaginig the scene, but Diya was not at all happy with the idea of Tarika scolding her "Bale Pappa". She was still in Tarika's lap, she looked at her face.

Diya: Di, aap bale pappa ko agal daatoge na, to Diya aap se nalaz ho jayegi

Tarika: Na baba na, tab to main bilkul nahi daantti tere Bade Pappa ko (threw a cute loving glance at Abhijeet)! Agar meri beti mujhse naraz ho gayi to?

Diya smiled broadly.

Abhijeet: (to Shreya) Kya baat hai, aaj Sunday ke din, sahab itni jaldi uth gaya kaise?

Daya threw a firery glance at him. But Shreya started smiling.

Shreya: Jeej, yeh aap ki aur meri to sunte nahi, par aaj beta gaya, to ek baar me uth gaya!

Abhijeet: (Doing a Hi-Fi with Shreya) Yeh trick acha hai, (looking at his brother) nahi?

Daya: Ha Ha! Very funny!

Shreya remembered something and looking at all of them.

Shreya: Arre haan, mujhe to yaad hi nahi tha, woh kal Kajal ka call aya tha, woh log shayad next month Mumbai ayenge

AbhiRika: (excited) Wow! That's great!

Daya: Arre yaar, tumne bataya nahi?

Shreya: Sorry, woh kal main kaam me busy ho gayi thi, phir yaad nahi raha -

Tarika: Chalo koi baat nahi, par woh log kaise hai ab?

Shreya: Thik hai sab -

Her talk was interrupted by the calling bell. Diya jumped out of Tarika's lap and ran towards the door!

Daya: (laughingly) Dekho Bhabi, aise gaya, jaise ki darwaza wohi khulnewali hai!

All laughed. Shreya followed Diya to actually open the door.

Adi: (excitedly) Nanoo ya phir mausi, hai na Chachu?

Daya nodded sweetly. Just then Purvi's voice filled their home.

Purvi: (in her usual full of energy tone) Pata hai Shre, aaj kitna late ho gaya tha -

Shreya: Purvi, tu pehle andar to aa! Rajat Sir ko ane de - phir shuru kar teri bakbak!

Purvi: Arre, sun to sahi ...

Adi: (to Rajat) Rajat Uncle, aaj hum woh game khelenge, chachu CD bhi lekar aye hai, pata hai! (pulling him by his hand) Chaliye na -

Diya: (to Rajat) Lajat Uncle - meli chocolate? (remembered something) Aul aap na next Sunday se Bale Pappa ke liye bi chocolate laiyega, bale pappa ko bi choccolate pasand hai, Diya ki talah-

All burst into laughter!

And they started their usual chit chat with lots of laugh and smile filling the gaps. The house was again full of happy voices, laughter and cheerful tone. There were pieces of conversations coming like these-

Daya: (excited loud tone) Adi left - left - left me le, arre yaar, kya kar raha hai - woh dekh Rajat nikal gaya -

Rajat: Offo - yeh kya ho gaya!

Adi: Rajat Uncle come on - dekhiye main kitna aage chala gaya -

Daya: **Adi fast - fast -**

_**Inside Kitchen -**_

Tarika: Bas beta, aur thoda sa - Arre, **Shreyaaa, sab ko bula ley breakfast ke liye-**

Shreya: (almost shouting like an annoyed kid) **DIIIIII- meri file kaha hai? woh blue wala -**

Tarika: Uffo, (to Diya) Beta, aap yeh aur ek bite kha lo please - dekho bade papa bhi khayenge - same to same - chalo muh kholo - (again looking at upstairs) Arre Shreya bas 2 min de mujhe -

Purvi was sitting on the kitchen slab just like a child and taking bites from a toast

Purvi: Di, aap na genius ho!

Tarika: (smilingly)Woh to main hun! Par tu yeh kyu keh rahi hai?

Purvi: Aap itne sab kuch kaise sambhal lete ho?

Tarika: (making face) Kaha sambhal leti hun? dekh na, pichchle adhe ghante se isse ek bhi bite nahi khila payi - aur woh hai maharani - _Di, yeh kahan woh kaha! _Sunday ka din lagta hai ke main sach me pagal ho jaungi!_  
><em>

Purvi: Shukar hai aaj inn dono ka (pointing Diya) abhi tak shuru nahi hua, nahi?

Tarika: Aaj Sunday hai na, aaj Adi pure din Daya ke saath chipak ke rahega! Yehi ek achchi baat hai! Aur din to abhi shuru hua hai, dekh age yeh dono aur kya kya karte hai!

Shreya: **DIIIIIIII-**

Tarika: (mar gaye look) Purvi, tu zara isse sambhal, main uss Maharani ko dekh ke ati hun - (rushing towards the stairs) Kya Shreya, kya karti rehti hai tu -

...

Like every Sunday, they started another one with their family, enjoying the fullest!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I am posting this short chapter today! I am hoping to post a long one two weeks later. I want to dedicate this chapter to my brave sister Navya. Navya, this is for you Dear. Rest of the readers - please read and enjoy! another moment with the family!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At night in AbhiRika Room:<em>**

Abhijeet was sitting on the bed with his ipad. Basically he was just waiting for her. There she comes. she entered the room with a really sweet smile on her face. Abhijeet looked at his watch. Yah, it's really early!

Abhijeet: (joking tone)Kya baat hai Tarika Ji, aaj itni jaldi hume kaise yaad kiya?

Still today, due to some unknown reason Tarika blushes hard when she hears "Tarika Ji" from him! Even after so many years of their marriage. Abhijeet enjoyed her blushing. He smiled looking at her. He moved a little bit to make place for her to sit beside him. She came immediately and took the place just beside him - her place! She sat there - and she noticed the smile on his face. She felt something deep in her heart. She looked into his eyes. Every time she she looks into them, she just felt lost!

Abhijeet: Arre! Kya hua?

Tarika: Kuch nahi Abhi... (lowered her gaze) Bas aise hi tumhe dekh rahi thi -

Abhijeet: Acha?

Tarika smiled. Abhijeet softly took her into his arms. She found her place.

Abhijeet: Bachcho aaj jaldi so gaye! Kya baat hai!

Tarika: (lifted her head slightly) Arre, nahi Abhi! Soye nahi -

Abhijeet: (confused) To tum yaha chali ayi?

Tarika: Woh dono aaj uss kamre me chale gaye! Shreya ke paas. Yeh dono bhi na!

Abhijeet: (smiled mischievously) bas! Phir to ho gaya aaj Daya ka!

Tarika hit him lightly on his chest!

Tarika: Pata nahi kya kar rahe honge! Waise bhi kal se Diya ka bhi school hai. (remembering something) Arre haan, Abhijeet, tumne driver se baat kar li na?

Abhijeet: Haan baba. Kal se woh dono school ke baad seedha bureau ya phir FL me jayenge.

Tarika sighed with relief.

Tarika: Chalo, kal se ek aur naya life! Pata nahi kaisa rahega Diya ke first day! Par Adi bhi to saath honge, hai na?

Abhijeet: Tarika! Tum bhi na kabhi kabhi bilkul bachcho jaisa baatein karti ho. Ab woh school jayegi, tum isko lekar bhi tension karogi kya! Come on yaar! School hi ja rahi hai! Tum itna kyu soch rahi ho?

Tarika: (a little embarrassed) Par Abhi, woh abhi bachchi hai, usse to thik se khana bhi nahi ata - agar usse kisi student ne mara to? aur ya phir kisi ne uski tiffin chhin li to? School me aj kal bachche kitne shaitani karte hai pata hai na tumhe? kisi ne usko dhakka de sakta hai - (now she is really tensed imagining so many horrible things)

Abhijjet was just looking at her and was hearing her all those childlike fears with a sweet smile on his lips!

Tarika: (shocked) Abhijeet! Tum has rahe ho! Yaha main tension ke mare mar rahi hu, aur tum ho ki has rahe ho! Hadh hai!

Abhijeet: Tsch! Tsch! Tarika, main kaha has raha hun? waise Tarika, to hum kya Diya ko school nahi bhejte?

Tarika: 1 saal baad nahi bhej sakte the? abhi sifr dhai saal ke hi to hai! itni bhi kya jaldi thi!

Abhijeet: Acha, to ek saal baad jo tum abhi bol rahe the, woh sab nahi hota, haan? aur Diya bhi ek saal me badi ho jati, nahi?

Tarika was sitting lowering her head. Abhijeet pulled her into a comforting hug. He kissed her head. She shyly hid her face into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat somehow always soothes her.

...

When they were almost drifted into a deep sleep into each other's arm -

Tarika: (very very low tone) Abhiii-

Abhijeet: Ummm -

Tarika did not reply just placed a soft kiss on his lips and again found her place into his chest. While dozing off a beautiful smile crept on his face.

_**In DaReya Room at the same time:**_

Shreya entered the room holdin Diya and Adi in her hands. As soon as she entered the room the babies left her hands and ran towards the bed where Daya was half lying with a book in his hand. Adi jumped on to the bed and flung his hands around his neck.

Daya: (Trying to keep the book aside) E- ek minute beta - yeh book to rakhne do pehle!

Adi: Chachu, aaj hum yehi sonewale hai, aur pata hai, choti maa se kahani bhi sunna hai, chachu, tumhe bhi kahani ati hai?

Now Diya seemed interested with this conversation. She came near her Papa, and stood beside him. She was looking curiously to him.

Diya: Pappa - aap ko bi kahani ati hai? Bale Pappa ke talah?

Daya: (murmurs) Boss, ab mujhe marwaogey! Ab tumhe kahani sunana bhi ata hai! mai to mar hi gaya aaj! (to Diya) Mujhe kahani zyada to yaad nahi hai beta!

Adi: Par chachu, aap to books me padhte ho!

Daya: (most troubled) Beta woh sab story bachcho ke liye nahi hai - woh toh -

Diya: (cutting him and making a seat into his lap properly) Pappa - aap ko pata nahi - hum aaj bale ho gaye!

Daya was shocked hearing his daughter. Shreya, who was drinking water right at that moment, started coughing furiously.

Daya: Arre - Shreya - sambhal ke!

After a few seconds,

Shreya: (confusingly)Diya, yeh tu kya keh rahi thi? bade ho gayi hai, woh bhi aaj? (taking Adi into her lap)kya matlab?

Diya: (pat her own forehead making DareYa laugh) Uffo! Mamma, aap ko to kuch bi nai pata- kal muje shkoool jana hai na? aul Di ne kaha hai, aaj se main bi baiya ke jaise bali ho gayi, issi liye kal se shkool bi jaungi, aur phil hum dono bulow (bureau) bi jayenge, phil Nanu ke lab me bhi jayenge - to hum log bale ho gaye na?

Daya and Shreya looked at each other and burst into laughter! But Adi made a serious face.

Adi: Chachu, ab aap hume woh book wali story hi sunao. ab hum sach me bade ho gaye!

Daya looked helplessly at Shreya. Shreya assured him with eyes.

Shreya: (kissing Adi softly on his forehead) Ab aur kuch nahi, OK? Abhi dono ko sona hai. Chalo, ankhe bandh. Ab dono bade ho gaye ho na, to bade log kahaniya nahi sunte. Woh to apne aap so jate hai, chalo so jao, main sula deti hun.

She started caressing Adi's hair and Daya was doing the same with Diya. After a few minutes, the both children drifted into sleep. They were looking at their sleeping angels, a peaceful smile came to their lips. They looked at each other and smiled.

Daya: (whisper) Abhi bhi ek ko sulana baki hai

Shreya: Koi baat nahi, usse bhi sula deti hun -

She smiled sweetly when Daya placed his head near her and she started caressing him like a child. He closed his eyes. She lowered her face and placed a kiss on his forehead!

A new morning was waiting for them...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Morning at Duo's House**_

Everything was as usual, but still today is different, their little Diya is not at home, her new life has started. Shreya was having her tea sitting with Abhijeet, having regular chit-chat.

Shreya: Maine socha nahi tha, Diya itni asani se subah uth jayegi, pata hai jeej, usne to bilkul bhi drama nahi kiya -

Abhijeet: Waise to drama karne me bilkul apna papa pe gaye hai, par abhi shayad woh school ko le kar zyada excited hai -

Shreya grinned mischievously! They again got busy discussing a case - like every other day -

Abhijeet: Shreya, tujhe woh Kaliya yaad hai?

Shreya: Wohi na, jisko hum 5 saal pehle drugs ke chakkar mei pakre the? Kya hua usse?

...

and they continued. But they had to stop because Tarika stormed in -

Tarika: (angry) Yeh aap dono kya yahi baithe rahenge? Bureau jana nahi hai aaj?

Shreya looked at Abhijeet confusingly. Abhijeet nodded assuringly with his beautiful smile.

Tarika: (more angrily) Mujhe 20 minute me aap dono taiyar chahiye table pe!

She stormed out again like she came leaving Shreya dumbstruck!

Shreya: (confusingly murmur) Isse achanak se kya ho gaya? (looked at Abhijeet) Aap se jhagra hua kya Di ka?

Abhijeet: Arre nahi Shreya, kaisi baat kar rahi hai? Main kabhi ladta hun!

Shreya: (giggling) Haan haan pata hai! (thoughtful) par hua kya Di ko? Pareshaan hai kisi baat ko le kar?

Abhijeet: (smiling) Nahi, zyada kuch nahi, bas thoda tensed hai

Shreya: (anxious) Tension! Kyun? kya hua? Di to asani se ghabranewalo me se nahi hai! (fear) Kuch hua to nahi, na? Jeej please sach boliye -

Abhijeet: (cutting her) Shhh - shhh... sun to sahi pehle! Woh Diya ko lekar tensed hai!

Shreya: (her jaw dropped) Diya ko lekar! Usse kya hua!

Abhijeet: (mock serious) Arre bhai, aaj pehla din hai school ka, agar kisi ne usse kuch kia to - mara to - yehi sab! Pata nahi kya kya sochti hai - janti hai na tu teri Di ko -

Shreya and Abhijeet together: Kabhi kabhi bilkul bachchi ban jati hai!

They both laughed.

While moving towards his room Abhijeet heard his Love talking with his dear brother -

Daya: (annoyed)Bhabii - bola na - nahi chahiye yeh sab -

Tarika: (angrily) Aur maine bhi bola na, tumhe yehi milega - bas! Ab behes mat karo -

Daya: (like irritated kid) Par main to ab thik ho gaya hun bilkul - fit hun -

Tarika: Dekho, doctor kaun hai? tum ya main? Jaundice ke baad aisa hi khana milega - chup chap kha lo - warna -

Daya shut his mouth and started eating like a obedient child.

A smile made its way to Abhijeet's face unknowingly. A scene came to his mind. It was just after his marriage -

_**Flashback starts...**_

_Abhijeet was married only a few weeks ago. After his marriage Daya proposed to leave the house for sake of his privacy, but both Abhijeet and Tarika opposed strongly. So finally they were living together. Abhijeet was happy beyond imagination, the two most important persons of his life were with him. Though he knew Tarika very well, he had a fear (or better to say a doubt) with the fact that how she would take their relationship - but to his surprise she did not even made him feel the need of discussion about it - she understood them so well!_

_Daya was injured badly during a mission. He had bullet injuries along with a fracture in his hand. Abhijeet was there for him for last 2 days. It was morning time. Abhijeet was standing in front of the window with a very serious face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and the most loving voice in the world -_

_Tarika: Abhi -_

_Abhijeet : (turning around) Hmm Tarika -_

_Tarika: (assuring tone)Tum chinta mat karo, tum bureau befikr hoke jao, main sambhal lungi_

_Abhijeet: (nodded) Nahi Tarika, baat sambhalne ka nahi, mujhe yakeen hai tum par - waise bhi Daya ka jo bhi nakhra drama woh sirf mere liye hi! Aur wohi soch raha tha main - woh aur kisi ke bhi samne kuch nahi kehta - chahe kuch bhi ho jaye - jitna bhi problem kyu na ho - woh chup chap sehta hai - (tear was about to drop) pata nahi kya karega woh - apne taqleef to kabhi kisi aur se kahega nahi_

_Tarika: Mujhe pata hai Abhi - uska iss dard chupane ki adat -_

_Abhijeet could read the pain in her eyes. For the first time he felt so secured about Daya with someone else. An unknown soothe suddenly filled his heart. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes gave him the assurance - the support -_

_Tarika: (low tone) Maine tumhari aankho se usse pehchana hai Abhi - aur woh kaise ghalat ho sakta hai? Mujhe pata hai - (suppressing pain) Main uski khamoshi samjhne ki puri koshish karungi Abhi - _

_Abhijeet felt lucky to have her. He took her into his arms. After a few minutes,_

**__ in Daya's room__**

_Daya was lying on the bed, looking blankly towards the door. May be he was waiting for his Abhi - Abhijeet entered with a sweet smile._

_Abhijeet: Daya -_

_Daya: Bolo kya hai?_

_Abhijeet: Mujhe aaj bureau jana hai, tujhe pata hai na, kitna pressure hota hai -_

_Daya: (not looking at him) to jao na - maine kuch bola kya?_

_Abhijeet could easily sensed Daya's feelings. He caressed his hair a little bit._

_Abhijeet: (softly) Tarika hai na aaj ghar pe - kuch bhi zaroorat hai to usse kehna, thik hai?_

_Daya turned his face another side._

_Abhijeet: (trying to move his face towards him) Please Daya - mere liye -_

_Daya did not say anything, just gave him a nod. Abhijeet made his way towards the door. He felt pain to leave his brother like this - but it was his duty. He found Tarika near the door. She nodded him assuringly and entered Daya's room with breakfast tray._

_Tarika placed the tray on the bedside table and then tried to move it a bit. Daya looked at her._

_Daya: (softly) Aap yeh rakh dijiye, main le lunga. Aap ko kaam hoga_

_Tarika: (with smile) abhi tak to kuch kaam nahi hai... bore ho rahi thi, socha tumse thoda baat kar loon - waise tum busy to nahi ho na?_

_Daya did not want to spend time with her now, he was missing his brother. But right at that moment he could not able to reply her. Instead of saying anything, he kept the book aside and looked at her. Tarika started to talk about some cases, and then slowly about their colleagues... Salunkhe Sir, Freddy, ACP Sir... there were so many funny incidents... After few minutes Daya was totally enjoying these chit chat. He forgot his pain with this casual talks. The room was filled with their laughter._

_Daya: (laughing) Aur pata hai, uss din Freddy ne kya kia?_

_Tarika: (curious) Kya?_

_Daya: Ussne na darwaza todne gaya tha - (laughing badly) aur bas ussi waqt uss admi ne darwaza khol di - aur -_

_before completing, both of them burst into laughter imagining the scene. Thus they continued. After few moments -_

_Tarika: Daya, main bas 2 minute me ati hun, yeh plate kitchen me rakh ke -_

_Daya was shocked to see the empty plate!_

_Daya: (embarrassed and shocked) Yeh - yeh maine kab -_

_Tarika grinned mischievously and lightly ruffled his hair while going towards the door leaving him completely puzzled! After she left, a cute smile slowly crept on his lips._

_Daya: (unknowingly murmur) Yeh Bhabi bhi na..._

_That day evening when Abhijeet entered the house, he heard,_

_Daya: (cutely)Nahi Bhabi, aap subah se apni manmani kar rahi hai - ab nahi hoga -_

_Tarika: Acha? Maine daanta tumhe? kuch kaha? tumne khud hi kha liya na! To phir? maine kab apni manmani ki batao?_

_Daya: Arre, woh to aap cheating se - mujhe pata nahi chala na - bas isi liye -_

_Tarika: (cute tone) ab yeh bhi pata nahi chalega - chalo le lo please -_

_Daya: (after gulping the medicine) (like a kid)Aap na bahot bure ho!_

_Abhijeet never felt so much comfort before. He smiled and made his way towards room._

**_Flashback ends..._**

Abhijeet remembered that day looking at both of them quarreling over the food!

_Thank you Tarika, for making my life so beautiful, so complete..._

_**A/N: I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings though this chapter. and thank you to all of you for reviewing and loving this. Be happy - keep smiling.**_

_**"If you want to be Happy, be." - Leo Tolstoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_1:00 pm CID Bureau_**

Everyone was busy with their regular works. Purvi was entering data from a file into her machine. Shreya was still into her file work. Daya was looking helplessly towards Abhijeet with the bunch of old case files, which ACP Sir asked him to sort out for our junior members. Abhijeet could sense Daya's glance very well but as usual he was trying not to look at him.

Finally Daya came,

Daya: (low tone) Kya yaar Abhi -

Abhijeet: (still not looking towards him) Haan bolo -

Daya: (irritated) Jaan bujhke kyun sata rahe ho yaar!

Abhijeet: (controlling his laughter) Arre bhai, sach me busy hun (pretending to look busy)

Daya: (Angry but still in low tone) Haan haan mujhe dikh raha hai! Please boss - kuch to help karo!

Abhijeet finally dropped the book of "Criminal Psychology" aside and looked at him with a broad hearty smile. With this Daya's face brightened. He took the chair beside Abhijeet and started to explain what to do or not! Abhijeet was keenly listening to him. After the completion of so called "knowledge transition" Daya took a break. Abhijeet took a sigh of relief.

Abhijeet: (whispering so that only Daya could hear him) Daya, kabhi to yeh file work kiya kar!

Daya: Arre, to main hi to karta hu, tum to sirf mujhe help karte ho!

Abhijeet: Acha?

Daya: (mischievously) aur nahi to kya? (mock serious tone) Chalo chalo, ab time mat waste karo, kaam hai bahot saara!

Abhijeet: (making a "gone case" face) Tera kuch nahi honewala!

Daya suddenly looked at his watched and then his face became seerious.

Daya: Abhi, woh aaj bachche yaha aa rahe hai na?

Abhijeet: Are haan! Par woh dono pehle FL jayega. waha jab hum jayenge dono ko le kar ayenge -

Daya: Ab tak to shayad aa bhi gaye honge, nahi?

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the same time in Forensic Lab<strong>_

Dr. Salunkhe was very busy examining a chemical. Suddenly he remembered something!

_Are haan, aaj to Diya aur Adi anewala hai yaha, acha hua aaj koi body nahi aya, nahi to bachche dar jate! Main security guards ko bula deta hun, ke bachche andar ane se pehle mujhe khabr kare!_

He was about to call the security guard, but before he could connect the call two cute bubbly voice filled the air of Forensic Lab!

Adi: (examining the lab carefully) Maa nahi hai?

Dr. Salunkhe: Are are- Adi beta, aap log aa gaye! Aiye aiye -

Adi: Nanu, Maa kahan hai?

Salunkhe: Woh beta aap ki mummy bas ek dusri office me gayi hai, aa jayenge -

Diya: (Trying to take the test tube which was clamped over a boonsen burner) Baiya - dekho - ye kitna acha hai - yellow colol! ye chaiye Diya ko - baiya do na

Salunkhe was panicked already and he rushed to her -

Salunkhe: Are are, beta aap rehne do isse - yeh - isse hath jal jayega -

Diya's face turned red.

Diya: **Baiyaaaa - Diya ko wohi chaiye -**

Salunkhe sir never felt so helpless before - that too in front of a baby! He was completely clueless about how to handle her!

_Arre baap re! Isse kaise sambhalte hai sab! Ab main karu bhi ti kya karun! lagta nahi yeh bachchi itni asani se manne wali!_

In the mean time Adi took control. He excitedly pulled Diya aside -

Adi: (excited) Diya - dekh - iss box me - yaha kuch dikh raha hai -

Salunkhe sir almost got a heart attack -

_Arre ab main kya karun! Usme to woh poison ka samples hai -_

Salunkhe: acha bachche log - tum sab yaha aa jao - main tum dono ko na kuch acha dikhata hun - aa jao - aa jao -

Diya gave him a doubtful look, but after seeing Adi moving towards him she also accompanied him -

Diya: (serious) Nanu, aap ne hume bachche kyu kaha?

Salunkhe: (confused) Main kuch samjha nahi beta -

Diya: (giggling) Ale! aap itne bale ho - phil bhi aap ko samaj me hi nai ata! aap ko pata nahi - hum kal hi bala ho gaye!

Salunkhe: (typical "Dr. Salunkhe" look) Acha acha - main samjh gaye - ab tum dono yaha chair pe baitho - abhi Tarika bhi aa jayegi

Adi: (annoyed) Par aap ne bola tha kuch acha dikhayenge - woh kaha hai?

Dr. Salunkhe took a book from the shelf which has many pictures of deadly creatures - he opened a page and saw a picture of a dangerous looking snake -

_Nahi nahi yeh to nahi de sakta main - bachche dar jayenge - par aur kya hai yaha pe? Ek kaam karti hun - usse microscope pe kuch dikhata hu - _

But his thought process got interrupted by the loud noise of his mobile!

Salunkhe: Haan Tarika bolo - (trying to be as cool as possible)

[Hearing Tarika's name both the babies instantly moved their gaze towards him]

Tarika: Sir, woh Diya aur Adi pauch gaye na waha?

Salunkhe: (throwing a look at them) Haan beta - dono yehi pe hai, bas chup chap (stressing the word "Chup Chap") baithe huye hai - t-tum kaha ho abhi? Kab tak aa rahi ho?

Tarika: (smilingly) Bas sir, 2 ghanta aur - phir aa jati hun -

Salunkhe: (Exclaim) D-d-do Ghante Aur! (sigh) Thik hai, koi baat nahi, tum aa jao -

He cut the phone and looked at the children.

Diya: Nanu, Di ne phone kia tha?

Salunkhe: (nodding) Haan beta -

Diya: Wo kab aayenge?

Salunkhe: Bas kuch hi der me aa jayenge -

Diya: (curiously) aul Bale Pappa?

Salunkhe: (murmuring to himself) I hope ke usska pair aaj iss Forensic me na hi pade, warna pata nahi ate hi kya kya kehne lagega! Aaj to usse mauka bhi mil jayega mera taang kheechne ka! Huh!

Though he was muttering these words in a very low tone, but our Junior CID's ears were also very efficient! Nothing can be escaped from them.

Diya became extremely angry as she heard that her Nanu did not want her "Bale Pappa" to come!

Diya: (angrily) Nanu! Aap ne Bale Pappa ko kya bola?

Salunkhe: (Trying to make up) Nahi beta kuch nahi -

Diya: (more furious) Aap ne mela Bale Pappa ko bula kaha - aap ne bula kyu kaha? Muje nahi lehna yaha! Diya ko Bale Pappa Chaiye -

And instantly she threw the empty test tube beside her on the ground!

Salunkhe: Oh My GOD! Yeh kya kar diya aap ne! Pata nahi woh sab iss bachcho ko kaise sambhal lete -

A voice was heard from the doorstep -

Voice: Kya Salunkhe - tujhse yeh dono phool sa bachche sambhala nahi jata!

With this voice the two faces immediately turned towards the door, where they found their dear elderly figure - Adi ran towards him and hugged him tightly by his waist!

Adi: Dada - aap aa gaye!

Diya also came near him with her cute small steps. She went to him and spread her arms with a cute sweet smile! ACP adorably ruffled Adi's head and kissed his forehead and then knelled down to take give little Diya a warm hug!

Diya: Dada - Nanu ne Bale Pappa ko bula kaha - aap daanto nanu ko -

Adi: Aur Nanu ne hume koi bhi cheese nahi diya - aur kahani bhi nahi sunaya, aur chocolate bhi nahi diya -

Salunkhe sensed the danger! ACP glared at him.

ACP: Salunkhe - Yeh sab kya hai, haan?

Just then Duo with Shreya and Purvi entered the lab.

Salunkhe: Lo bhai, ab iski hi kami thi!

Daya: Kya hua Doctor saab aap kuch pareshaan lag rahe hai!

Adi: Chachooo - aap kitna der kar diya...

Daya: (Taking him into his lap) Arrey mere Sher - Kya hua aaj school me?

On the other hand Diya was already into his Bade Papa's lap. She flung her hands around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Abhijeet was slowly patting her back.

Diya: (whisper) Diya ko Bale Pappa ke saath lehna hai, Nanu ke saath nahi -

She again rested her head on his shoulder peacefully.

Salunkhe: (shocked) Arre, yeh aise shant kaise ho gaya! Abhi abhi to chilla rahi thi - tod phod karne padi thi!

Abhijeet: (kissing Diya's head) Kya doctor saab, itni pyari bachchi to hai - isse aap bas 2 min bhi nahi sambhal paye - dekhiye kitni achi hai -

Salunkhe: (really surprised) Arre Kamal hai Abhijeet! Sach me woh dono abhi tak to mujhe -

Daya: (funny tone)Nahi nahi doctor saab, yeh dono to bas bachche hai - aur aap ek senior Forensic Doctor ho, aap ko yeh dono kaise pareshaan kar sakte hai!

Dr. Salunkhe threw a fiery glance at him. ACP and others were enjoying the entire scenario. After some more minutes of these small cute fights, ACP Sir finally started talking about their case. They were busy with their discussion. The babies were quiet now. They were at one corner of the lab with their favourite mausi. Purvi was teaching them some funny games.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:00 pm at Duo's Home<strong>_

Tarika was trying to open the door. It was really difficult for her as she was carrying 2 large bags in her hands. But Abhijeet was carrying sleeping Diya while Shreya was with Adi, Daya was parking the car, so it was left with her only.

Shreya: Di, jaldi kholo na -

Tarika: Shreya, chup chap khara nahi reh sakti? dekh nahi sakti kya- (opened the door) lo ho gaya -

They entered home. Tarika kept the bags on the sofa.

Tarika: (to Abhijeet) Dekha Abhi, ek hi din me lagta hai pura dukan uthake la gaye!

Abhijeet: (smiling) Arre, to sab pyar se gifts diya hai, isme kya problem hai?

Tarika: Wo dono ab roz jayenge na bureau! Kya roz usse sab aise hi gifts dete rahenge! Bigad jayenge dono - waise hi ghar me bigadne ke liye log kam hai kya? Phir Rajat aur Purvi har sunday ko kuch na kuch late hi hai, ab har roz agar sab aise hi -

Daya: Relax Bhabi! Aisa kuch nahi hoga! Kitna sochti ho aap...

Shreya and Abhijeet were coming down from the kids room.

Daya was helping Tarika with the gifts. Shreya and Abhijeet joined them.

Daya: Bhabi, waise woh Rajat ne jo game diya hai na, woh kaafi achcha hai. pata hai? Kal Adi ko sikha dunga - aur phir raat ko khelenge -

Tarika: Kya Daya! Tum kya Adi jaisa ho, haan?

Abhijeet: Nahi, Adi se thoda chota hai! (surprised)Baap re, kitne sare chocolates! itna kaun laya?

Shreya: Jeej, woh jo packet hai na, bada wala - woh ACP Sir ne diya hai, yaha - yeh box - Purvi ne - aur yeh wala - yeh to Fredy Sir ne -

Daya: (picking a large box of assorted chocolates) Aur yeh?

Tarika: Woh Salunke sir ne diya hai -

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai! Salunkhe Sir bhi -

Tarika: ABHIIII-

Abhijeet held his ears.

Abhijeet: Sorry yaar, ab please gussa mat karo!

Shreya: (giggling) Kya Di, humesha gussa karti ho!

Daya: (to Tarika) Aur bhabi yeh jo packet hai na, yeh Abhi ne diya hai dono ko -

Abhijeet: (threw Daya a "tujhe to main dekh lunga" look)Are, Tarika nahi nahi - woh to main - woh - w-w-woh main Shreya ke liye - haan Shreya ke liye laya tha! Shreya ko pasand hai na yeh chocolates- (looking at Shreya) hai na?

Shreya:(instantly opened a bar of chocolate and about to take a bite) Haan haan, yeh to mera favourite hai - Thanks Jeej! (took a bite)

Tarika looked at her unbelievably!

Tarika slapped her own head!

Tarika: Hey Bhagwan! Yeh kaha phasa diya aap ne mujhe! sab ke sab pagal hai! Bachcho ko kya samjhaun! Yaha to pura family hi bachcho se bhi badhkar hai!

Daya laughed loudly.

Abhijeet: Ab bahot hasee aa raha hai! yeh saara tera hi krnama hai!

Shreya held the bar to Tarika.

Shreya: (softly) Please Di, aap bhi kha lo, gussa kam hota hai chocolate se -

Tarika took her eyes away from her. She knew that they won't let her be angry for long! But She is angry NOW! Shreya came near her, flung her arms around her neck from behind and held the bar just inches away from her mouth -

Shreya: (very very sweetly) Di, please... bas thoda sa -

Tarika melted like "chocolate", she smiled and took a small bite from the bar.

Tarika: kya yaar, kabhi to gussa hone do! tum sab aise hi karte ho, phir mujhe bhi mana lete ho -

All laughed hearing Tarika's cute complaint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: bas jo man me aya likh liya! Pata nahi kaisa hai... par jo bhi ho, jaisa bhi ho, review zaroor karna! Chalo, ab ek long update! Enjoy it.**_

_**next chapter me aur bhi zyada maza honewala hai. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am sorry for being a bit late, as I was busy with "RISHTA". That story will e continued, and I will definitely update the next chapter soon, but till then as that one contains bit of serious and emotional stuff, I thought of giving my readers a treat with this cute and typical "FT - kind of" chapter.**_

_**Relax and enjoy being happy :)**_

_**with love, **_

_**Abhirikafan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another evening at Duo's house<strong>_

Abhijeet just returned from the bureau. He entered his room and threw his coat on the sofa. A painful "AHHH" came out of his mouth. Just then Shreya was coming to him to hand him over his "property" - his "Diya"!

Shreya: Jeej, aap apni beti ko - (hearing his "AAAHHH") Arre, kya hua? Aap ne aisa kyun kia?

Abhijeet: (shocked) arey, nahi nahi, lao, meri beti ko mere paas do, aur tum jao ab thoda aram karo -

Shreya: Kuch chpa rahe hai aap JEEJ!

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi Shreya, aisi koi baat nahi -

Shreya: Acha? Phir aap ne mujhe "tum" kyun kaha, haan? Aap ko chot lagi hai, na?

Abhijeet: (Trying to make up) Arre, pareshan honewala kuch nahi, bas thoda sa-

Shreya: Yeh aap na hi soche to behtar hai! (angrily) Sach me Jeej, aap ko kuch samjhana meri bas ka baat nahi - aap ko kuch aur hi chahiye - (storming out of the room leaving a puzzled Diya behind)

Diya looked at the door confusingly, and then looked at Abhijeet who was standing still with a horrified face. She came near him and lifted her arms (as a gesture of asking him to take her into his lap), but Abhijeet was too tensed to notice that. Diya was really shocked to see her Bade Papa like this. Now she pulled his trousers -

Diya: Bale Pappa -

Abhijeet: (coming back to reality) Arre, meri guriya - (he leaned forward and took her into his arms) chalo aa jao- bade pappa aa gaye -

Diya was happy now, she placed her head on his shoulder kissing him on his cheek. A sweet smile crept on his face. But it vanished as soon as he felt a soft touch on his wound on the back. He turned his head surprisingly to look at Diya, who was touching the wound - with a very serious face. He made Diya sit on his bed and he himself sat in front of her.

Diya: Bale Pappa ko kya hua? waha laal - laal - Bale Pappa ko dald hai -

Her eyes were now full with tear. Seeing her baby like this, Abhijeet could not control himself, he hugged her tightly, tears were flowing down his cheeks. Diya wiped (at least tried to wipe) the tear with her baby hands -

Diya: Bale Pappa - aap ko dald ho laha hai? aap lo mat - (trying to touch the wound) yaha dald hai? ab nahi hoga dald -

Abhijeet: (taking her into his lap) (deep voice) ab nahi ho raha hai beta - ab bilkul bhi dard nahi hai aap ka bade papa ko-

"Abhijeet!" A loud voice was heard from the door step - Abhijeet looked with a shock. Daya entered the room. His face was enough to show his anger.

Daya: (loud) Socha kya hai tumne, haan? Tarika bas 2 din ke liye bahar gayi hai - isska matlab, tum jo marzi karoge? tumhe koi kuch nahi kahega - (looking at Diya) Tu jaa apni mamma aur Bhaiya ke paas, tere bade papa se mujhe kuch baat karna hai - abhi!

Diya was too afraid to disobey her father's order - she followed silently. Abhijeet was trying to say something-

Daya: Chup - ekdum chup! Mujhse baatein karne ki koshish bhi mat karo -

Abhijeet: Daya - ekbaar sun - woh-

Daya: Chup chap shirt utaro -

Abhijeet: Haain!

Daya: ek baar me baat samajh me nahi ata -

Abhijeet lowered his gaze and took off his shirt. There was a deep cut on his back.

Daya: (shockingly) ABHIIIII!

Abhijeet looked at his panicked face.

Abhijeet: Arre, kuch nahi hua hai! Hota hai aisa -

Daya: Tum superman ho! aur aise chot leke tum kabse yun hi baithe rahe ho! Abhi, tumhe pata bhi hai -(already started to clean his wound with antiseptic cotton) ghaw kitna gehra hai! Kya zaroorat thi uss Rajiv se akele milne jane ki, haan? Hum log bhi to jaa sakte they, aur tumhe pata tha na, ke woh tumse badla lena chahte the - phir bhi akela jana hai - hero banne chala -

Abhijeet: Agar uske baat na mante to unn logo ke jaan ko khatra ho sakte the Daya -

Daya: (teary)Mujhe saath nahi le ja sakte the tum? jab mujhe aise kahi jana hota hai, tab to khud chale jate ho, to apne bare mein kyun nahi?

Abhijeet lowered his gaze.

Daya: Kabhi to socha karo, ke hum par kya beetti hai - Please Abhijeet, ab to apna dhyan rakha karo - hum sab ki zindegi tumse judi hui hai -

Abhijeet did not reply, he cupped his face and wiped his tears.

Abhijeet: Tere hote huye mujhe kabhi kuch nahi hoga Daya - yakeen hai mujhe, aur tu bhi yakeen kar! Tera bhai humesha tere saath rahega!

Daya: (wiped his face)Boss, dressing ho gaya, ab tum yehi araam karo, main Shreya ko bolta hun, woh yehi pe tumhara khana lagwa denge-

Abhijeet: Diya aur Adi -

Daya: Nahi, tum sirf aram karoge, aaj no "story" business! And yeh order hai - request nahi

Abhijeet: (with a sigh) OK Boss!

Daya was about to leave - but Abhijeet held his wrist. Daya looked at his questioningly.

Abhijeet: kuch der aur - please?

Daya smiled and sat beside him.

Daya: Tumse to naraz bhi nahi raha jata mujhse!

He was rubbing Abhijeet's forehead gently, while Abhijeet closed his eyes with soothe.

Daya: Bhabi kaal shaam tak aa jayengi Abhi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes instantly, his face brightened!

Abhijeet: Tujhe kaise pata chala?

Daya:(wink) Salunkhe Sir se - (seroius) ab bas tum aram karo, main tumhare liye khana lata hun...

Daya left without giving him any time to reply.

* * *

><p>After dinner Shreya came to his room.<p>

Shreya: Jeej, aap Daya ko bhej kyun diya? Woh aaj yehi reh jate to thik rehta -

Abhijeet: Shreya, tu itni fikr kyun kar rahi hai? main bilkul thik hun - aur mujhe agar koi bhi problem hoga, to main bula lunga na tum dono ko - tum kahi dur to nahi ho! Phir kyun sochti hai?

Shreya: (concern) Aap ko dard hua to? aap kisiko kaha batate kuch? woh Di hota to aur baat hai -

Abhijeet: Arre! yeh kaisi baat hai! Main sirf Tarika ko kehta hun? tum logo ko nahi?

Shreya: Nahi, aap to kisi se bhi kuch nahi kehte - Meri Di hi special hai, jo woh samjh leti hai- ek woh hai, aur ek hai aap ka bhai - bas yeh dono ka to adat hai na! warna aap ka bas chale to duniya se sirf chupate hi rahenge!

Abhijeet was hearing Shreya's sweet complaining tones with smile.

Shreya: aap ko hasi aa rahi hai! Acha, choriye, mujhe yeh sab nahi pata, aap akele nahi soyenge aaj - aur yeh FINAL hai!

She left the room.

Abhijeet: (to himself)Kamaal hai, iss ghar me siwaye meri, sab ka order hi Final hai! jab bhi dekho daant raha hai! Main kya bacha hun!

**"tumhe lagta hai tum bachche se kuch badhkar ho?"**

Abhijeet instantly turned with this voice.

Abhijeet: (excited as well as surprised) TUM! Kab ayi? aur kuch bataya kyun nahi? aur tum to kal ane wali thi! Daya ko to -

Tarika: Shhhhh! Abhi! Daya ko maine hi bola tha, tumhe waise kehne ko, taa ki hum tumhe surprise de sake!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your love and support. I hope ki aap sab ko yeh chapter bhi pasand aye .**_

_**Krittika: Tera idea main isme include nahi kar payi - as Rishta me bhi kind of same scenario hai - to isko main thoda modify kar lia **_

Abhijeet's face glowed like anything. Tarika was standing in front of him with her beautiful smile.

Tarika: (softly) Miss kiya mujhe?

Abhijeet just nodded as Yes. Tarika came near him and without saying a single word took him into the most soothing hug. Abhijeet closed his eyes. Just then she got a look at his dressed wound.

Tarika: Abhi! Phir se?

Abhijeet lowered his gaze. Tarika started to remove his shirt with expert hands. Abhijeet tried to stop her feebly. But in vain. Tarika went behind him to take a close look at the wound. Her fingers lightly touched his bare skin just beside the bandage. After so many years of marriage, still today, whenever she touched him he felt like an electric current passing through his body. All nerves in his body were alert with it.

On the other hand, Tarika was trying her level best not to focus on the fact, that it was HIM - in front of her - with that irresistible physique!

_Pata nahi kya ho jata hai mujhe jab bhi yeh samne hote hai! Nahi nahi, abhi main aise kaise soch sakti hu? Usse chot lagi hai, aur mujhe bas wohi dekhna hai -_

She was trying hard to control her feelings. After a few minutes she broke the silence.

Tarika: Chalo achcha hua, tumne dressing to karwa li -

Abhijeet: (still felling strangely awkward) Haan, woh Daya ne-

Tarika: (with a smile) Haan, woh to mujhe pata hi hai, warna tum jaise ziddi insaan ko aur kaun sambhal sakta! Bas ek hi hai puri duniya me! (a little pause) (again with a meaningful smile) Nahi - aur ek bhi hai -

Abhijeet: (trying to get closer) Aur woh kaun?

Tarika: (pushing him slightly) Aap ki beti - aur kaun!

Abhijeet: (hugging her from back) Acha! matlab main tumse bhi sambhala nahi jata - itna ziddi hun main?

Tarika: (deep but low tone) Ab jisse dekhte hi khud ka dil bhi kabu me nahi rehta, usse kaise sambhalu?

They both were lost in the depth of each other's eyes. After some moments of silence -

Tarika: Abhi, sona nahi hai? Chalo so jao, kaafi raat ho chuki hai -

Abhijeet: Abhi nahi sona Tarika - bas abhi abhi to aye tum -

Tarika: Haan, to? Main kahi bhagi jaa rahi hu kya? so jao please - aur mujhe bhi to rest karna hai!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Same Time - DaReya Room:<strong>_

Shreya was sitting on bed with Daya's head in her lap. She was reading a novel and caressing his hairs simultaneously. Diya was sleeping on Daya's chest and Adi was sleeping on the other side of Shreya.

Daya: Shreya -

Shreya: (whisper) Shhhhh! Dhire boliye - bas abhi abhi soye hai bachcho - kya hai?

She was holding the book with her finger inside the pages as pagemark, and she was looking at Daya with a questioning look.

Daya: Ab tum yeh book rakkho na yaar -

Shreya: Arre! Ab yeh kaha se aa gaya - aap so jaiye na, main sula rahi hu -

Daya: kaha? Tum to bas uss book me dubi hui ho!

Shreya: Acha ji! to main ab tak kya kar rahi thi?

Daya: (like a kid)Mujhe baat karni hai tumse - rakkho na -

Shreya: (laughed) Aap bhi na! Bachcho se kam nahi! Chaliye - uthiye- main bachcho ko sula kar ati hu - (trying to push him) Uthiye naa-

Daya nodded hopelessly and sat taking Diya in his arms. He was staring at her sleeping face, then he thew a glance at shreya who was carefully taking Adi in her arms.

Daya: (very very serious tone) Shreya - iski ankhe to tumhari jaisi hi hai - par dekho - ab yeh bilkul mere jaisi dikh rahi hai na?

Shreya gave a cute look at him and while moving ruffled his hairs - "Iski masoomiyat me sirf aap jo ho -" She was about to say something more, but she stopped. Her facial expression changed.

Shreya: Ek minute - aap dekhiye to - isse temperature hai na?

Her face was now extremely worried. Daya put Diya on bed hurried to her and take Adi into his arms .

Daya: Haan - isse to bukhar hai - shaam tak to thik hi tha - (Helpless) Ab kya kare?

Shreya's face was clearly covered with fear and pain.

Shreya: Di ko bulau?

Daya: Bhabi bas kuch der pehle hi to aye- abhi abhi soye honge - par kare bhi kya kare? ek kaam karte hai, Boss ko bulate hai - Tarika ko aram karne do thodi der -

Shreya: Par Di doctor hai na - nahi - usse bulao, Adi ko hum aise kaise -

But she stopped in between as soon as she saw Abhijeet and Tarika looking extremely panicked standing at their door.

Abhijeet: (in panic) Daya - woh -

Daya: Boss! Kya hua? Tum itna ghabraye huye kyun ho?

Shreya: Di! kuch batao please - hua kya hai?

Tarika: Shreya - Purvi - woh Purvi gir gayi hai -

Daya and Shreya: KYA!

Shreya: kaise? (extreme fear) Kaisi hai woh? Ab kya hoga?

Abhijeet: (Still afraid) Rajat usse hospital le kar ja rahe hai - usse pain bhi ho raha hai - hume abhi nikalna hoga -

Shreya: (to Tarika) Di - Adi ko bukhar -

Daya: (immediately) Nahi Shreya, tumlog jao - main dekh lunga - tarika ka waha hona zaroori hai -

Tarika: Daya - tum sambhal lena - main - hume jana chahiye -

Shreya: (about to move) Purvi kaise itni laparwah ho sakti hai! Abhi 8th month chal raha hai uski - iss waqt - mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai Di -

She held Tarika's hand tightly. Tarika could not reply. They rushed towards the door.

Daya: Abhi - mujhe phone karna - aur Adi ko lekar bilkul fikar mat karna -

Abhijeet patted his shoulder.

Abhijeet: Daya - Adi thik ho jayega - woh tere pass hai - mujhe fikr kyu hoga? aur main pahuchte hi tumhe call karta hu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Corridor<strong>_

Rajat was sitting on the bench holding his forehead. As soon as they came Rajat stood up. His face was bloodless.

Tarika: Kya kaha doctor ne?

Rajat: (shaky voice) Operation jari hai - Usse kuch nahi hoga na?

Shreya: Sab thik ho jayega - aap fikar mat karo - Kuch bhi ghalat nahi hoga -

Abhijeet was restlessly walking along the corridor.

After an hour of this painful wait, the doctor came out from the OT.

Rajat rushed to him, so did they.

Abhijeet: Doctor - sab -

Doctor: Congratulations! Beti hui hai - aur bachchi aur maa dono thik hai -

Rajat could not utter a single word - he just sat on the bench with a thud. Tears were continuously flowing down his cheeks.

Tarika hugged Shreya immediately.

Shreya: Diii - Hum mausi ban gaye -

Abhijeet: Doctor - hum Purvi aur baby ko dekh sakte hai?

Doctor: Baby ko to aap dekh hi sakte hai, par maa ko abhi hosh nahi aye hai - hopefully aur ek do ghante mein unhe hosh bhi aa jayenge - tab aap log mil sakte hai -

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the mean time at Home<strong>_

Daya was sitting near the head of Adi.

_Ekbaar to dawa de diya - phir bhi bukhar hai..._

He was changing the wet piece of cloth which was placed on his forehead. Adi moved a little bit in sleep. Daya immediately started patting his head. "Adi beta - kuch nahi hua hai - bas - so jao" - he said softly.

Adi: (half consciously) Cha - chachu ke paas jana hai - Maa - chachu ko bolo na -

Daya helplessly looked at his baby - Adi ko to _bohot taqleef ho raha hoga - kya karu main? Kaise isse thoda aram doon?_

Just then his phone rang. With that ring - Diya opened her eyes and saw his father sitting with Adi's head in his lap. Diya slowly sat on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at Adi and Daya respectively.

Daya was now talking in phone. His face glowed. A smile crept on his face. He cut the phone and then saw Diya sitting near Adi.

Daya: Are beta - tu uth kyun gayi? so jaa - aa -

Diya: (showing no sign of sleep)Pappa - baiya ko kya hua? ut nahi laha hai - Diya ne bulaya - phil bi nahi ute -

Daya: Adi ko bukhar hai Diya - tu so jaa na-

Diya: Pappa, baiya ko bukhal hai?

Daya: haan..

Diya did not say anything. She started to slowly rub her little fingers on Adi's forehead. Daya was surprised to see her action!

Daya: (almost inaudible)Tu kab itni samjhdar ho gayi! pata hi nahi chala -


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few hours later at Home:**_

Daya was sitting on bed with Adi in his lap. Adi was sleeping peacefully holding his hand tightly. He is much better now. Daya was contunuosly running his fingers through his hair. Diya was silently sitting beside him, she sometimes was trying to touch his brother's face with her cute little hands, but Daya stopped her every time. So now she was quiet. Few more minutes passed like this. Then,

Diya: Pappa, baiya aul kitna soyega?

Daya: Shhhhh! beear hai na woh? sone do ... tum bhi so jao, aao - yaha so jao...

Diya: Nahi - Diya ko nahi sona hai - Diya beemal nahi hai -

Daya: (Hopelessly) Beta raat ko 1 baje sirf beemar log nahi sotey, sab sotey hai -

Diya: Pal Diya ko to kahani sunna hai - Diya aise nahi sote -

Daya: (sigh) To baithi reh! mera kya -

Diya: (cnfused) Pappa ne danta Diya ko?

Daya: (feeling danger) Nahi meri maa - tu ab chup kar na thode der ke liye!

again after 5 minutes she started with new energy,

Diya: Pappa - woh chhota baby kitni choti hai? (trying to show a size with her fingers which is merely one inch) itni si?

Daya laughed aloud.

Daya: Tu bhi na Diya! Abhi rehne de, woh baby ab kuch din tere mausi aur Rajat uncle ke saath yehi rahenge - humare saath - tab khud dekh lena -

Diya was excited like anything! Her questions were non ending!

"Baby kaha lahegi?"

"Baby Diya ko kya bolega? Aul baiya ko?"

"Baby mele saath khelegi na?"

"Bale Pappa uss baby ko bhi gaudi me lenge?"

She seemed to be a bit doubtful while she was asking the last question. Daya was watching his baby's expression and was thoroughly enjoying it. Just then the door bell rang. Daya went to open the door with Adi in his arms, his head was on his shoulder. Diya was following him. She was extremely excited.

The rest of the family entered. All had a broad smile. Shreya's smile vanished as soon as she saw Adi.

Shreya: (worried) Adi thik hai na?

Daya: Haan baba, bas so raha hai - ab bukhar nahi hai, temperture bilkul normal hai. Tum sab jao - fresh hoke baithte hai -

Abhijeet: (exclaimed) Arre Daya, Diya kyun jag rahi hai?

Daya: Ussi se pucho na - apni ladli se -

Tarika and Shreya exchanged a confused look, but Abhijeet burst into laughter. "Tu bhi na Daya -" he passed the comment while making his way towards their room. Diya went to him and started firing her questions to him. soon the two of them were gone into the room, and after freshning up Tarika and Shreya started talking about the new thing in their life -

Shreya: Di, Purvi ko kb tak discharge milega?

Tarika: Pata nahi, par 2 3 din se zyada nahi lagna chahiye -

Shreya: Tab to bohot saara kaam hai, hai na? Rooms ko thik karna hai, baby ke liye shopping bhi karna hai -

Daya interrupted -

Daya: Yeh baby ka shopping aap dono mere pe chhor dijiye - yeh mera department hai -

Tarika: Chalo - chor diya - phir bhi kaam to bohot saare hai na, hum log itna busy rehte hai - aur bacha aur maa dono ko kisi ka zaroorat hai - sirf nurse ke paas to nahi chhor sakte -

Shreya: Di, tum chinta mat karo - hum itne sab log hai n, hum chuttiya manage kar lenge, phir Purvi fit ho jaye to woh khud sambhal lengi - aur haan, Kajal bhi to aa rahi hai -

Tarika: Yeh tu bharosa de rahi hai, ya dara rahi hai?

Daya and Shreya burst into laughter!

Tarika: Aise haso mat! pata hai na - aur phir Rahul bhi to abhi chota hai, sirf ek saal ka hi to hai - ab woh kaise sambhal payegi!

Daya: Bhabi - aap na kuch zyada hi tension le rahi ho. kuch nahi hoga - hum sab milke sambhal lenge - (he paused a bit) Yeh baap-beti kaha gayab ho gaya?

Tarika: Rehne do, Diya ko sula kar ayega shayad...

Daya smiled looking at her.

_**A few days later at home:**_

It was early in the morning. The kids were not going to school today - their leave were approved! Because the new member is going to come to their house today. All were super excited. Daya was in call:

Daya: Haan Rajat, hum kab jayenge?

...

Daya: Arre, hum bhi chalte hai na - sab saath me chalte hai -

...

Daya: tum bilkul fikr mat karo - hum sab kab se wait kar raha hai . Haan haan, Adi aur Diya bhi hai!

After he ended his call he looked at the kids, who seemed to be very busy.

Adi: Tujhe pata hai, aaj humara ek aur chota bhai bhi aa raha hai -

Diya: Chota bai?

Adi nodded as Yes.

Diya: Hum sab mlke khelenge - aul hum sab humale loom me lahenge na? eksaath?

Adi: (as serious as possible) Nahi - sab log new Baby ke liye uss room ko ready kar raha hai - woh humara room me nahi rahega - par chota bhai rahega -

Diya: (pout)New Baby kyu nai lahega humale saath?

Adi: Arre, Diya - woh chota hai na, aur hum to bade hai - isi liye - Chachu ne kaha hai!

Now this seemed to be a satisfactory answer to her.

On the other side of the hall, Daya was sitting quietly when Abhijeet came and sat beside him. He kept one hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet: (Caring tone) Purane din yaad aa raha hai?

Daya: (dreamy tone) Haan Abhi, woh din yaad hai, jab pehli baar iss ghar me koi bachcha aya - humara Adi ko jab hum ghar laye -

_**Flashback starts...**_

_It was the day when Tarika and little Adi came home from hospital. Tarika was holding the smallest creature into her arms, who was completely covered with a soft white cloth, only its face was visible - and it was so tiny! Tarika was looking at his face with an unbelievable look. Abhijeet was sitting beside her. His one hand was wrapped around her shoulder. His eyes were moist. Tarika placed her head on his shoulder. Daya and Shreya were sitting there - they were curiously looking at the baby. Shreya touched him with her one finger -_

_Shreya: Di - yeh kiski tarah dikhta hai? tumhari yah jeej ki? kuch samh me kyu nahi aa raha hai? bolo na Di?_

_Tarika smiled at her childlike excitement. Daya was silent, he was just staring at the baby! Shreya took the baby from Tarika and kissed him on his head._

_Shreya: Awww- m baby - kitna pyara hai - hai na? Jeej, Di - iska haat dekho - kitni cute -_

_She was just overwhelmed with every little feature of the baby! Actually it's like a new toy for her. She was happy like anything. But then Abhijeet felt something. He looked at Daya - who was still in the trance._

_Abhijeet: (in his deepest tone) Dayaa -_

_Daya jerked from his world!_

_Abhijeet: Kya soch raha hai, haan? Tu yaha aa, mere paas -_

_Daya came and sat in front of him. He placed his head on his knee. Abhijeet started caressing his hair. _

_Daya: (dreamily) Boss - dekho kitna sakoon se so raha hai - hum sab uske saath hai na - (his eyes were teary) I promise Abhi, zindegi ka kisi bhi mode pe woh kabhi khudko akela mehsus nahi karega- main isse woh saare khushiyan dunga jo -_

_He stopped suddenly. He did not want to mention those sad things on such a happy day. But his incomplete sentence was enough to touch the hearts of his near and dear ones. Tear came to Tarika's eyes. She immediately tried to change the topic -_

_Tarika: Daya, Adi ko apne Chachu ke paas bhi jana hai - tum usse goud me nahi logey?_

_Daya: (scared) Na Baba na, woh kitna chota hai - bas itna sa - m-m-main nahi le sakta - agar -_

_Tarika: (strictly) Kuch nahi hoga - Shreya - Tu baby ko Daya ko de -_

_Shreya obeyed._

_Daya: (trying to resist) Par Bhabi - main kaise - yaar Abhi - bolo na kuch -_

_But he stopped, because the little cute one was already into his arms then. He was looking at him with his cute little marble like eyes. His eyes got the brown of Abhi's. Daya was lost into him... A perfect miniature of a human being! He was mesmerized. To his surprise, the baby for the the first time held out his little hands and clutched Daya's finger which was in front of his face. It was a feeling that he never felt before! Something very new... He felt a warm pressure on his shoulder, he looked at Abhijeet, who was looking at him with a loving smile. A tear escaped Daya's eyes._

_"Thank you Abhi - thank you Bhabi" - he whispered!_

**_Flashback Ends..._**

Daya removed tears from his eyes. Abhijeet also looked into his eyes. Yes, they could read the thousands of emotions that were present in their hearts right at this moment. They both smiled and looked forward to welcome the new guests to the family!

_**A/N: Genuinely SORRY for being late! As you can guess next chapter will be again a full family get-together! All will be there!**_

_**I hope you people like this one. Will definitely try to entertain you in the next chapter too.**_

_**Be Happy - Keep Smiling...**_

_**- AbhiRikaFan**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: First of all, sorry for being late. Actually I am not well, having fever and all so I cannot write... Same with Rishta too. I am trying my best to write something, but due to weakness, it is not possible always. So guys, please cope up with it. I don't know how this chapter is going, but I hope I would bring smile to your face :)**_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later at Home:<strong>_

Purvi and Rajat already came with the new member of the family - "Pari". All were too much excited. It was Rajat who was holding the little thing. A heavenly feeling it was - holding your own child in your hand - some times he felt like she was too delicate to touch! He softly touched the baby's forehead to remove a strand of hair - but the little one seemed to enjoy that - she shifted a bit and then a smile crept on her face!

Rajat: (surprise) Look - she is smiling!

Purvi: (affectionately) Haan - papa ki ladli - abhi se!

She placed her head on his shoulder, a drop crossed the boundary of her eyes. But soon she was distracted by

"Oye - ab to romance ko chhor - Bachchi ke soch! Aur hum bhi hai line mein - hume bhi dekhna hai baby ko -", Shreya's usual naughty tone interrupted.

Purvi and Rajat laughed.

Rajat: Haan haan - kyun nahi - Pari bhi to sabse milna chahti hai - hai na?

At first Shreya came and took her - "pehle main - dekho - main mausi hun -", but she shifted her focus, "par Di, mausi to tum bhi ho - yeh mujhe kya kahegi?"

All laughed.

Tarika: Kya Shreya - abhi bhi "Di"! kuch to rehem kar! tu choti mausi hai, OK?

Shreya nodded smilingly. She started playing withe her soft little fingers.

Daya: Bhai - hume bhi to dekhna hai - ab tum akeli hi pura waqt beetaogi kya? (taking Pari from her) Ale - ale - dekho - dekho - main tumhara Daya Uncle hun -

He now bend a bit with the baby - so that Diya and Adi could see her.

Adi: (surprised) Chachu - yeh bas itni si hi hai!

Diya: Pappa - ye to mela teddy se bhi choti hai -

Adi: Yeh so kyu rahi hai? Ab to dopeher ho gaya!

Diya looked a bit confused and then looked here and there - now everyone knew what she was searching for!

Daya: Yeh Abhi kaha reh gaya? abhi nahi mila to phir rona start kar degi yeh -

But Abhijeet came forward and Diya immediately rushed to him. She pulled him lower and whispered something to his ear. Abhijeet started smiling.

Tarika: Kya hua?

Abhijeet: (patting Diya's head) Koi problem nahi, tu jake apni mausi ko de - woh Pari ko de denge -

Diya bit her lips and thought for a while then she left the room. Within a second she came back dragging a Huge white furry teddy bear with her. She came to Purvi and tried to give that to her. Tarika helped her a bit.

Diya: Mausi - ye Jack hai - mela sab se pyala - ye na aaj se Pali ko dena - ye uske sath kelegi, OK? Pali to bas itni si hai - iss liye aap usse dena - Pali khelegi na iske saath?

All were really really surprised to hear that as every one knew that Diya was too possessive about her toys - specially with this teddy - she always slept hugging this one - now she was giving it to Pari!

Rajat immediately came and took Diya into his arms and kissed her on cheeks.

Abhijeet: (to Daya in a very low tone) Iska dil bhi teri tarah hi hai -

Like this they were all enjoying the moment with little Pari - and the new Parents!

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon. Daya was playing in the garden with the children. The rest of them were enjoying their tea.<p>

Tarika: Sachin ko kisine call kiya? Ab tak to aa jana chahiye tha-

Abhijeet: (putting hand on Tarika's shoulder) Come on Tarika - chill -flight thoda late tha- aur waise bhi dono CID officers hai - sahi salamat aa jayenge - kabhi to thik se socha karo -

Their conversation was interrupted with a loud female voice, "Ab agar ek baar bhi roya na - to sach me ek jhapad lagati hun main tera kaan ke niche -" Irritation was clearly visible in her voice.

Now a man was trying hard to stop her in a polite manner, "Kajal - kya yaar - ek saal ka bachcha hai woh - aise daanta hai koi? woh koi criminal thodi hai!"

Here a smile spread on Tarika's face!

Tarika: (happily) Chalo, finally aa gaye dono -

Shreya: Di - do nahi - 3! Rahul bhi to hai na? mana ke sirf 1 saal ka hai - par hai to ek pura insaan hi!

Abhijeet: (smirking) Chalo - 3 nahi - kam se kam dhai (2.5) to bolna hi chahiye - hai na?

Rajat and Shreya burst into laughter.

Tarika threw a fiery glance to all of them. Just then they entered!

Kajal - holding her baby son in one hand - in a very odd manner - and a bag in another hand! Sachin was carrying two large luggages - behind the three there were our TRIO - Daya with both the children!

Diya: (super excited) Bale Pappa - ek aul chhota baby -

Daya: Sachin - ab tum yeh luggages rakh sakte ho -

Sachin sighed and then smiled!

Tarika: Kajal - Rahul ko mere paas do - Awww - kitna cute hai - (to Abhijeet) Sachin ke tarah dikhta hai, nahi?

Abhijeet: (confusingly) Thik se samajh nahi paa raha hun -

Shreya: Jeej! Aap bhi na- aap hathiye - mujhe dekhne dijiye - (to Tarika)Kaha Di, yeh to bilkul Kajal pe gaya hai!

Tarika: Are nahi nahi - thik se dekh - bilkul Sachin -

Shreya: Arre! kya boley ja rahe ho! saaf saaf dikh raha hai - kajal ki duplicate hai -

Tarika: (bit angry) Dekh Shreya - behes mat kar! Kaha na - Sachin ki tarah -

Shreya: Arre- yeh kya! Tum badi ho - matlab tum kuch bhi bologey! Yeh kajal ke tarah dikhti hai - bas!

The rest of them looked at each other.

Abhijeet: (murmured with a sigh) Hey Bhagwan! Iss ghar me bachche pehle se hi kam they kya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As I said previously, due to weakness I could not write a longer one! Now they gathered finally. Iss chapter me to sab log aa gaye - ab next chapter me dekhenge kya karte hai yeh sab!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**10:30 pm at Home:**_

All the girls gathered in Purvi's room. They were all very busy with their usual chit chats. They were all together after so many days! Last time when they were together it was on their picnic at Frddy Sir's village (Refer FT1), after that so many days passed, things were changed now. Our sweet chirpy Purvi is a "MOM" now! In Kajal's word she is now even "experienced" in it! She was handling Rahul since one year - so that's not a matter of joke after all! They had so many things to share - so many talks ...

Purvi was holding Rahul, who was sleeping peacefully into her lap. Beside the bed there was the little white cradle and the little princess was sleeping inside that. Shreya just checked the baby and covered her properly then she again came back to the bed and made her seat between Purvi and Tarika. Kajal was on the sofa.

Kajal: Kitne saal baad Mumbai ayi - yaha aake humesha khush ho jati hun, pata nahi Sachin ko kab yaha transfer miley - mujhe Delhi bilkul achcha nahi lagta!

Purvi: Par Kajal - teri parents bhi to waha rehte they na?

Kajal: woh bohot saal pehle rehte they, tab ka to mujhe thik se yaad bhi nahi, bas jab se yaad hai, yehi they - hum sab - aur sachin ka family bhi...

Shreya: Tum kitne lucky ho na, bas bachpan ka dost - aur woh ab husband bhi -

Kajal smiled.

Tarika: Acha, woh sab chhod, ab yeh bata ke kaisa chal raha hai sab kuch? Mujhe to imagine karne mein bhi problem hoti hai - tu aur Maa!

Shreya and Purvi just giggled!

Kajal: Aur woh kyun?

Purvi: Arre, yeh to hoga hi, hum jis Kajal ko pehchante they, woh Bike racing karti thi, Criminals ko 2 4 jhapad lagane ka mauka kabhi nahi chorti thi, kabhi bhi kisi bhi cheez ka challange de do, to woh jeet kar hi rehti thi - ab uss dashing Kajal se yeh "super mom" ka transition - samjhne me dhikkat to hoga hi!

Kajal: (frowning) arre, maa hun, iska matlab yeh thodi hai ki main bike racing nahi kar sakti - maine to soch bhi liya hai - rahul ko main ache se bike chalana zaroor sikhaungi -

Tarika: Tu fikar mat kar, mujhe to lagta hai woh chalne se pehle bike chalana hi sikhega -

Shreya: Kajal, tum na Rahul ko horse riding bhi sikhana - (dreamily)horse riding karte huye kitna dashing lagega - hai na?

Tarika: Shreya - wapas aa ja - iss duniya me - Rahul abhi ek saal ka hai - jab woh dashing lagega na, tab tu budhi ho chuki hongi!

Purvi and Kajal just burst into laughter!

Shreya: (angrily) Ab khush ho na Di? Pura mood hi kharab kar diya! Huh! Budhi hone ka baat karna zaroori tha kya? bada aye ...

She made pout. Just then our two chote shaitan took entry into the room!

Adi: (excitedly) Choti maa, maa, chote babies sab so gaye kya?

Shreya: (exclaimed) Yeh sab to so gaye - par tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho? Tum dono ko bhi sona tha na? Chachu sula raha tha na dono ko, phir?

Diya: Mamma, pappa ko ek bhi stoly nahi pata - sab ulta pulta bol rahe the -

Tarika: aur tum dono yaha chale aye? (lookin at others) dono ka sirf yaha ane ka bahana chahiye - bas!

Shreya: dekho - chote babies bhi so gaye - jao - ab tum dono bhi so jao please -

Diya: Pal mamma, hum to bale hai - aul sab bale log jaag lahe hai - bale pappa, pappa, lajat uncle,Sachin Uncle sab hai na - waha - kitchen me -

Shreya and Tarika : KYAAAA! KITCHEN MEIN!

They exchanged a "mar gaye" look.

Tarika: Kajal, tu zara dono ko kamre me le jaa please - aur sula dena - hum dekhte hai waha kya chal raha hai!

_**At the same time at Kitchen:**_

Just before saying anything let me draw you a picture of the kitchen as it is now! Just in front of the fridge - there were patches of red, yellow and green, which supposedly formed due to ketch up, mustard and Pudina. On the table top, it was covered with flour, and loads of jars - which were opened, and it could be easily understandable that finding the lids would be definitely a pain in a**! Our four inspectors were also there. Daya was near the stove with a spoon in his one hand and a victorious smile on his face. Rajat came out from under the table holding a bottle - his Tshirt was patched with chocolate sauce now! Ahh! And there - there was our "In Command" chef, with the book in his one hand and a bowl in his another hand. While Sachin was trying to do something with his "do or Die" kind of face with a hand blender!

Abhijeet: Bas - Daya - aise hi spoon ko usme anti clock wise move karte raho - 2 minute tak -

Daya: (Cutting him) Par Abhi - yeh move ho hi nahi raha hai - yeh to hil bhi nahi raha hai - dekho -

He tried to pull the spoon out of the bowl which was on the burner!

Rajat: (Victorious) Mil gaya! (holding the chocolate sauce bottle up) Ab isko kya karun? Flour me daal doon kya?

Sachin: Sir, yeh kuch thik nahi lag raha hai - yeh safed pani jaisa dikh raha hai - aise hi hona hai kya? dekhiye zara -

He held a bowl full of some white watery liquid in front of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: issme na thoda aur curd daal do - (to Rajat) Tum usme butter add karo -

Daya who was facing the stove had his ack towards Abhijeet, he did not see whom he said that, he just heard what he said, and immediately put a block of butter into the thing (really don't know what to say it!) And as soon as he tried to move the spoon which was stuck into it, the whole thing was just thrown out with a rocket speed (as adding butter made the whole thing slippery)! And it hit some one!

"OUCH!" a scream came out of Abhijeet's mouth, as he was trying to remove the gooey brown thing from his face!

Rajat and Sachin simply burst into laughter.

Abhijeet: Dayaaaa - tujhe to main -

without completing he threw some portion directly aiming to Daya's face!

Daya: (extremely angry) Maine jaan ke nahi pheka tha - par yeh jo tumne kiya na - yeh jaan bujhke kiya - ab main tumhe nahi chodunga -

Sachin and Rajat were tensed! If their seniors started fighting like this it won't be possible to finish it before 12:00 am!

Sachin: (calmly) Sir -sir - sir -sir -Abhi nahi, hum yeh sab baad mein karenge - abhi Hume Pari ke liye cake banana hai, uski welcome party dena hai -

Rajat: Haan - aur mujhe chocolate cake pasand hai - to I'm sure ke Pari ko bhi chocolate cake hi pasand ayega - jaldi se banate hai Sir - yeh sab baad me karenge -

Daya: (still angry) Thik hai, main kar raha hun - par ab agar Abhi ne kuch bhi meri taraf pheka na -

Sachin : (hurriedly) Nahi phekenge Sir - chaliye hum aage karte hai -

_**A/N: Hai na mazedaar? Ab dekhte hai, yeh log aage kya kya karte hai, ya phir kya kya nahi karte hai!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Some more minutes passed, and with each and every passing minute the condition of the kitchen was becoming more messier (and colorful too!)... It was nearly an hour after they have started working. All four of them was sitting on dining chairs with a face like their final examination result would be announced within seconds. Daya was restlessly moving the spoon which he was holding. Rajat was looking at his watch again and again. Sachin was keenly looking at the microwave, as if with his stare only he could make the process faster, and Abhijeet was re-visiting the recipe book with even more concentration.

Daya: Abhi tak hua kyu nahi?

Abhijeet: (calmly) Wait kar, time ho jayega to apne aap alarm bajega na...

Rajat: I hope ki sab thik thak ho!

Sachin: (without moving his gaze from the microwave) I think kuch gadbad hai - yeh color kuch back type ka lag raha hai -

Daya: Sachin, pehele usse bahar to nikalne do!

just after few seconds the microwave beeped. At the same time, two shrilling voice poured cold watr on their excitement!

"MY GOD! Yeh kitchen ka kya haal bana diya aap logo ne -" A scream came out from both Tarika and Shreya's face unintentionally!

Shreya: Y-y-yeh sab kya hai? Raat ko 12 baj raha hai - aur aap sab logo ne -

Daya: Shreya - please cool down! Itna hyper kyun ho rahe ho! hum log to sirf Pari ki welcome party ke liye cake bana rahe the!

Tarika: (Exclaimed) Yeh cake ban raha tha yaha! Mujhe laga koi UFO land kiya hoga shayad! (threw a glance to Abhijeet) Aur - yeh - yeh - tum aise huliya kyun banake rakhe ho Abhijeet? Haan? shakal dekha apna?

Abhijeet: (instantly tried to wipe his face and pointed towards Daya) Main nahi - iss ne kiya - sachchi -

Daya: Maine jaan bujhke nahi kiya tha - aur tumne jo pheka - woh - woh to -

Tarika and Shreya were trying hard to control their laughter as they were "Angry"! But when four bravest CID officers were in front of you with faces covered with various materials like chocolate sauce, flour, curd etc., it becomes tough to have the control over the burst of laughter!

Tarika and Shreya exchanged a look.

In the mean time Sachin opened the microwave and took out the thing - their "chocolate cake".

Now, readers, don't be misguided by the word "chocolate", the thing that they were holding was not even near to any kind of thing known as Chocolate or cake! Sachin made a doubtful face - "Dikhne me kuch thik nahi lag raha hai -"

But he was cut immediately by the enthusiastic voice of Rajat, "Sachin, pehle hi haar kyun man rahe ho - haan , yeh thoda dark ho gaya hai - par dark chocolate bhi to hota hai na? Yeh dark chocolate cake hai"

Daya was looking at Tarika with extreme hope in his eyes! Though everything was hilarious right at that moment in the kitchen, still Tarika actually did not know why she was feeling an unknown kind of pain when she met Daya's hopeful gaze! Somehow her soul was desperately wanted to appreciate their first attempt - but they are not kids after all - she could not lie to them!

Her thought was interrupted by Shreya's voice- "Chalo - yeh jo bhi hai - ab 12 to baj gaya - hum isse uppar camre mein le jate hai - pari ke paas -"

All the four faces glowed!

Sachin: (happily) Main abhi baki ke saman le kar ata hun -

Traika: (strong) Aur yeh - tum dono - pehle jaake muh dhoke aao, nahi to Pari to kya - Pari ki maa bhi darr jayegi! Now - go - (pushing Abhijeet)

Daya tried to say something, but stopped by -

Tarika: Daya - bas - aur ek bhi word nahi - abhi jao dono -

The duo left like obedient kids. Sachin and Rajat smiled looking at each other.

Shreya: (in a very low tone to Tarika only) Di, sab itne khush hai - iss cake ko le kar - ab kya kare?

Tarika: (in same manner) woh hum manage kar lenge, aur sath mein kuch sweets aur snacks bhi le chal upar -

They started to move towards Purvi's room but interrupted by "Arre - arre - ruk jaa - Diya - Adi - nahi - kya yaar - Gir jaogey - Diya -Adi - dekhke - beta " Kajal was running behind the "Chhote duo". It was within a fraction of second - the scene changed like this:

Diya ran towards Abhijeet and tightly hugged him, and hid her face into his legs with a soft tone, "Bale pappa - Diya ko goudi me jana hai -",

Same time Adi found his place in Shreya's lap, "Choti maa, kaha thi aap? mujhe neend aa rahi hai, sula do na -", and placed his head on her shoulder.

Kajal collided with Sachin straight away, and the cake - that Sachin was carrying fell on the floor at first, then following that, Sachin fell on the ground and Kajal on him. Kajal's face was just inches away from his. Sachin was holding her by her waist! Sachin's gaze was fastened to his beloved's! But their romantic moment was interrupted by "Chalo yaar! Ab uth bhi jao" - Daya said loudly!

The love birds jerked off! Both of them stood off, and stood apart lowering their heads. Kajal's face was still red.

Abhijeet: Tum dono thik to ho na? Kahi chot to nahi lagi?

Rajat: (murmuring to DUO) Chot to zaroor lagi sir, par yeh zakhm dikhte nahi - dil ki baat hai, samjha kijiye - (smirked)

Daya laughed loudly. Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

Shreya: (naughty) Oye hoye - kya baat hai! Kajal ko sharmana bhi ata hai! mujhe to pata hi nahi tha!

With this comment Kajal started blushing even harder. And Sachin also blushed crimson red!

Abhijeet: (mock) Arre Sachin, tum to bilkul nayi naveli dulhan ki tarah sharma rahi ho yaar! Itna bhi mat sharmao -

Tarika: Haan bhai, khud ki biwi hai - padosi ka nahi -

Shreya: (nudged Kajal) Aur to aur, iski to haq banta hai Sir, aap ke uper "girne" ka!

Kajal threw her a "tujhe to main dekh lungi" look!

Abhijeet was about to say something, when he felt someone was trying to turn his face by pulling his chin! Oho! He totally forgot about his baby who was in his lap!

"Bale Pappaaaa -" Diya called him in annoyed tone.

Abhijeet: haan beta, kya hua, haan?

Diya: aap sab haas kyu lahe ho?

Abhijeet: (trying to change the topic) nahi nahi - kaha haas rahe hai?

Diya: Bale Pappa - aap jhut bol lahe ho! Diya ne dekha Papa kitne zol se hasa - aul Di aul mamma bhi has lahe the -

Shreya: (coming to rescue) Arre - woh tera Kajal aunty gir gayi na abhi, iss liye -

Diya made a face like "ab samjh me aya"!

Diya: (pointing in another direction) Bale Pappa - woh kya?

Now every body's attention followed Diya's direction. There was their "cake" - literally BROKEN INTO PIECES!

Adi: (surprised)woh kya hai?

All were laughing. Rajat tried to control!

Rajat: Woh cake tha-

Adi: (unbelievable look) Cake? Rajat uncle, woh cake kaise hoga? woh to -

Daya: Beta, humne to usse cake hi banaya tha -

Diya: Pal wo to toot gaya -

All just burst into laughter hearing that "toot gaya"!

Daya: Boss - ab to sach mein problem ho gaya - ab hum kya karenge? Cake to gaya -

Shreya: Shukar hai gaya - warna humare daant toot jate!

Daya threw her a fiery glance.

Tarika: Don't worry - hum party to manayenge -humare paas chips aur cold drinks to hai hi - ab kuch sandwiches bana lete hai -

Daya: Bhabi - yeh sandwich se celebration? yeh kaha ka idea hai? boring!

Shreya: (happily) Di, Pasta banao na -please -

Abhijeet, Daya and Tarika : (together) Phir Se!

Abhijeet: Kya Shreya - tujhe pasta ke siway aur kuch sujhta nahi?

Kajal: Par pasta me burai kya hai? I like it too!

Daya: Burai zyada to nahi - bas koi agar breakfast se dinner tak sirf pasta khana pasand kare - to iss me thoda problem hai, kyu bhabi?

Tarika made a HI-Fi with him.

Shreya made a pout.

Adi: Par mujhe bhi pasta khana hai maa - please -

Tarika: thik hai - Pasta hi banega - yeh tu aur teri choti maa!

Shreya: Yeyyyy! Love you Diiii - (throwing a flying kiss) mmmmmuuuuuaaahhh!

Abhijeet: Pata nahi hum kiska welcome Party mana rahe hai - adhi raat ko! ab to lag raha hai -

Rajat: Sir, yeh welcome party to sab ka hai - kyun ki sab log yaha naye hai - koi nayi mausi - to koi naya uncle - koi nayi maa ... naya to sab log hi hai - to welcome sab ko karna chahiye! Hai na?

Daya: Yeh tumne bilkul sahi kaha Rajat!

Tarika: yeh baat to sach hai! Chalo ab bas - jo bhi karna sab subah se pehle saff karna bhi padhega - kyun ki kal ACP sir, Salunkhe Sir aur Freddy Sir bhi anewala hai, na!


	11. Chapter 11

They were really enjoying the night with chit chats - cold drink - and PASTA!

Everyone was scattered around in the room. Purvi was sitting on the bed, she had the most beautiful smile on her face. Pari was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The rest of them were all sat haphazardly here and there in the room. The whole room was filled with laughter and some their incoherent talks!

Daya: (taking a spoonful of Pasta) Bhabi - aapse ek shikayat hai -

Tarika: (confused) Haan? matlab? kaisi shikayat?

Daya: Yeh Shreya ki jo Pasta ki "addiction" hai na, iske liye aap responsible ho - aap agar aise pasta banaogi to kisi ko bhi addiction ho jayega!

Tarika : (smile) Bas Daya - aaj ke liye itna makkhan kaafi hai -

Abhijeet: Are yaar, kuch butter humare liye bhi bacha ke rakh!

All started laughing. Shreya looked at the junior Duo - who were really busy in talking as always.

Shreya: Pata nahi in dono ko itna energy kaha se milta! inhe neend nahi ati kya? kuch der pehle to aake bol raha tha ke "choti maa neend aa rahi hai" - ab kaun kahega?

Kajal: Haan yaar, inn dono ko sulate sulate mujhe neend aa gayi - par yeh dono to - baap re baap -tum sab kaise manage kar lete ho dono ko!

Tarika: Shukar maano ke Rahul abhi bohot chota hai - warna yaha se jaate waqt tu ek aur Adi ko saath le jati!

Sachin: Bachche agar thoda shararat na kare to boring lagta hai - nahi?

But all conversation stopped suddenly with a loud cry of little Rahul. All rushed hurriedly towards the baby, Diya and Adi were standing there with lowered gaze.

This time Tarika screamed in anger, "Kya kia tum dono ne, haan?"

Shreya: (angry) Batao na- kya hua isse? achanak ro kyu raha hai Rahul? aur tum dono aise chup kyu ho? kuch to kiya hai -

Tarika: Adi - haath me kya hai tera? (shock)Yeh coke ke glass - Rahul ko coke peelane gaye the tum!

Shreya: (screamed) Kyaaa! Agar usse kkuch ho jata to!

Tarika was about to slap Adi in extreme anger, Adi looked towards his choti maa with hope in his eyes, but this time Shreya was angry too, she did not even look at them! She took Rahul into her arms and moved away to Kajal - leaving the poor soul exposed in front of his maa's fuming anger! This hurt Adi like anything. Adi - the rebel - who never cries even after receiving some good treat from Tarika wasteary now!How could his Choti maa do this to him? He did not look at Tarika - he was staring at Shreya with utter disbelief and pain in his eyes. Adi got a slap from his Maa - and everyone was silent at that moment except the crying sound of Rahul!

Tarika: Tu bada hai na? Diya to bachchi ha- phir bhi tu usse coke dene chala - agar usse kuch ho jata to?

Diya was now started sobbing, as it hurt her even more when her Bhaiya was beaten in front of her. She pulled Tarika, "Chhoro na Di - Baiya ko maine bola tha- sach me- wo chota babies sirf doodh pee lahe the - to maine baiya ko usse coke dene ko bola - Di - aap baiya ko mat malo - please Di..."

Diya was pleading... But today it was dangerous, it could harm the babies.

But now Adi was standing with his head down. He was completely silent.

Sachin: Arre, Tarika woh to bachcha hai - dono - galti ho gaye -

Shreya: Nahi Sir, iss baar rehne dijiye - dono kuch zyada hi ho gaya -

Abhijeet: Tarika - ab choro bhi - yaha Rahul ko dekho -

Tarika: nahi Abhijeet, humesha yeh dono kuch na kuch karte hi rehte hai - par nahi - ab to bada ho raha hai na, samjhna chahiye - (to Adi) Chup chap khade kyu hai tu? haan? (to Abhijeet) Dekha Abhi iska zid? Aise khada hai jaise -

Another slap was about to hit Adi, but just before that he was pulled by someone.

Tarika: (shock) Daya -

Daya took Adi in his arms, who was hiding his face in his shoulder.

Daya: (softly) Bhabi - ab woh samjh gaye - please -

Abhijeet placed his hand on her shoulder. Tarika moved towards the others.

Here Adi was hugging Daya tightly. Daya took him aside.

_**In DaReya Room:**_

Daya made Adi sit on his bed. Adi's cheek was red due to that hard slap. but his face was teary...

It was new. Receivving a tight slap was nothing new to him, but crying is definitely something unusual. Daya was shocked to see Adi like this.

Daya: (shock) Are, mera Adi ro raha hai!

Adi did not reply, just hugged him more tightly and sobbed.

Daya: (patting his back) Adi beta - aise rote nahi - woh Rahul chota hai na, usse agar kuch ho jata to? Issi liye maa ne mara - Maa aap se pyar bhi to karti hai na? Aise nahi rote beta - tumhe pata hai na, Adi ko rote huye dekh ke Chachu ko kitni taqleef hoti hai -

He wiped his tear. But Adi continued sobbing and blabbered, "Chachu - aaj Choti maa ne bhi bola ki mujhe marne ko, ek baar bhi nahi ayi..."

Just then Shreya was entering the room, she heard this, and felt a pinch in her heart. She came along and sat before Adi. Adi did not look at her, he turned her face, tear came in her eyes. She looked towards Daya, who nodded in a consoling manner.

Shreya: Mera beta naraz hai mujhse?

Adi: Chachu, mujhe kisi se bhi baat nahi karni hai -

Daya: Kisi se bhi nahi?

Adi: Sirf Chachu se - aur kisi se bhi nahi -

Daya: (smiling) Aur Diya?

Adi: (his face lit up alittle bit) Haan Diya se bhi! Diya kitni achchi hai -

Daya: (casually) Aur Abhijeet?

Adi: (thinking) Thik hai, papa se bhi baat karunga - par aur kisi se bhi nahi -

Shreya: Choti maa se nahi? hai na? Choti maa aaj daanta issi liye? par aaj galat kiya na tumne? to?

Adi: aap jao, mujhe koi baat nahi karni -

Shreya: (sigh) Thik hai, phir to main yeh chocolate Di ko de dungi -

Adi: Chocolate?

Shreya: Haan, woh maine socha, mera beta ko aaj daant diya, to meetha bhi khilana hai - par kya karun koi mujhse baat hi nahi karna chahte!

Adi left Daya and jumped into Shreya's lap.

Adi: Choti maa - Aap ne phir aisa mat karna please! main kabhi aisa nahi karunga - promise - par aap kabhie mat daantna mujhe -

Shreya kissed his forehead with teary face.

Adi: (smiled) Ab chocolate do -

Shreya: Acha bachchoo... to yeh baat hai -

She handed him the bar and Adi immediately was leaving the room.

Daya: Arre - Adi - kaha jaa raha hai -

Adi: Maa Papa ke paas - (looking towards Daya) Ab to maa ro rahe honge, mujhe mara na... Ab yeh chocolate khilana padega...

Adi smiled and ran away! Shreya and Daya exchanged a look.

Daya: (to himself) Bachche kitne samjhdar hogaye na!

_**AbhiRika Room:**_

Tarika was sitting beside the window staring at her hand. Diya was sitting quietly on the bed hugging her teddy. She was still afraid of the whole situation. Abhijeet went near tarika.

Abhijeet: (softly) Tarika -

Tarika turned her face, her eyes were wet.

Abhijeet: Galti kiya tha na usne? To kisi na kisi ko to strict hona hi tha...

Tarika: (low) Bohot zor se mari thi aaj -

Abhijeet placed his hand on her head.

Tarika: Kaise chup rehte hai - dekha na aap ne! Jitna bhi dard ho kabhi Uff bhi nahi karta - aap hi ka beta jo hai - par dard to hua na -

Abhijeet: Agar inta dard hota hai, to itni zor se marti hi kyu tum?

Tarika: Kya karoon? gussa bhi dilata hai - aur woh choti si bachchi - Diya - uski kya galati? bechari choti hai - par woh to bada hai na?

Just then Adi entered.

He gave a look to Diya. Diya's face brightened. Adi signaled her to keep quiet. Diya smiled and kept silent.

Adi went near Abhijeet.

Adi: (softly) Papa -

Abhijeet turned immediately and Adi hugged him. Abhijeet patted his back.

Tarika came near them. She held Adi's face to turn him towards her. She saw the red mark on his cheek. Her eyes became full with tear. She touched his cheek lightly, but Adi kissed her hand. Tarika opened her arms and he jumped into her arms. Abhijeet kissed his head. Adi looked at him smilingly, then he said softly, "Sorry Papa - Maa - sorry - aage se nahi karunga - pakka -"

Tarika just nodded and kissed his cheek.

Adi: (whisper) Maa -

Tarika: Kya re?

Adi: Chachi ne chocolate di - aap lo thoda sa?

Tarika: Nahi nahi - tum dono kha lo - jao -

Adi: Par aap ro rahi thi na, to aap ko bhi chahiye! Papa - hai na? Jab koi rote hai - to usse hum chocolate dete hai na?

Abhijeet nodded as Yes.

Abhijeet: (turning to Diya) Are, tu wahan kyun? idhar aa...

Diya: Diya ko nahi jana - Diya ko Baiya ke sath lehna hai...

Both Abhijeet and Tarika were shocked! This was unexpected. Diya aur Abhijeet ko mana karna!

Abhijeet went to her. Diya moved back.

Abhijeet: (trying to hold her) Diya - beta - kya hua, haan?

Diya: Bale Pappa nahi chaiye -

Her face was clearly bearin the signs of pain. With this Tarika also came towards them with Adi. Adi moved to Diya. Diya went to him.

Diya whispered something and Adi nodded meaningfully.

Tarika: Baat kya hai, haan?

Adi: (to Abhijeet) Papa aap ne aaj waha pure waqt Rahul ko goud me liya - aur Diya ko ekbaar bhi nahi? Kyu?

Now the whole thing was clear. So our little Diya was jealous!

Tarika giggled.

Tarika: (to Abhijeet) Acha hua - ab sambhalo apni beti ko -

Abhijeet did not say anything - he forcefully took Diya into his arms and hugged her tight.

Abhijeet: main apni beti ko kabhi bhul sakta hun, haan? dekh - idhar -

he kissed her cheeks, Diya was trying hard to not turn her face away.

Abhijeet: (murmured to Tarika) Ab lag rahi hai Daya ki beti - (to Diya) Bade Pappa SORRY - (made puppy eyes...)

Now she turned her face, smiling broadly.

She flung her hands around his neck.

Abhijeet kissed her on her forehead.

Diya: Bale Pappa - (yawning) Diya ko neend aa lahi hai, sula do...

After a few hours, it was seen that the two pairs of eyes were lost in the peaceful beauty of their sleeping babies...

_**World's most beautiful sound is that your children make while sleeping...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Days passed like this... Now Rajat and Purvi went to their own house with Pari, Sachin and Kajal went back just yesterday. All of a sudden the whole house seemed to be so empty. The babies became lonely, previously they were happy with each other, but now they grew a habit of rushing towards the small ones immediately after returning from school. They grew a habit of playing small games with their favourite Kajal aunty who had always so many funny stories for them, they just loved her. But now they were alone again in their good old house.

it was morning, babies went to school with very much off mood. Abhijeet was still working in his room. Suddenly he was shocked to see Tarika who was sitting on the sofa with her laptop only a few minutes ago, but now she was resting her head on the backrest, with closed eyes. it hurt Abhijeet that the enormous tiredness present on her face did not struck him before.

_woh kitni thaki hui lag rahi hai, pata nahi, kaise maine notice hi nahi kiya! Tarika kaha karti thi, usse agar thoda sa zukham bhi ho jaye to woh bhi woh mujhse kabhi chhupa nahi pati, wohi main kya itna badal gaya ki aaj jab uski chehre pe thakan bas gaya hai, tab bhi mujhe pata bhi nahi chala... Lag raha hai jaise usme ab bilkul bhi takat nahi bachi - kaise bachcho ki tarah so rahi hai - woh bhi subah subah kaam karte waqt! Pehle to kabhi aisa nahi hua! Kuch zyada gadbad to nahi hua na uske saath!_

with the last part of his thought he got panicked, he immediately ran to her, and very carefully touched her forehead, it was cold like ice! He immediately removed his hand, he looked at her shocked! "Tarika - Tarika - utho " he called her. But he got no response from her, a chill was moving down his spine!

"DAYAAA - jaldi aa yaha" he screamed out.

Daya and Shreya were in the hall, his panicked voice shocked them. They rushed to AbhiRika room!

daya: Abhi - kya hua?

shreya: (looking at Tarika) Di ko kya hua?

she ran towards her,and sat beside her, checked her pulse, then she turned towards Daya

Shreya: aap jaldi doctor ko bulaiye, Di behosh hai, aur lagta hai pressure bhi kaafi low hoga, body bilkul thanda hai... (To Abhijeet) jaldi bed pe le chaliye Jeej!

The two senior officers were too panicked to act logically, so Shreya took the commanding position.

Shreya: (to Daya) garam pani dalke hot water bag laiye quick-

Her strong and confident tone somehow provided a support to both of them, they simply were following her words without even a single thought.

After some more minutes, with Shreya's continuous hot compress, Tarika's body temperature returned to normal! The doctor came in with Daya. The three of them were looking keenly towards the doctor with pale face while he was checking her!

after checking Tarika thoroughly,

doctor: inhe aisi halat me zyada stress nahi lena chahiye tha, ghar pe help karne ke liye koi nahi hai kya?

all of them looked confused. Fnally Abhijeet spoke, "ghar pe to sab hi hai, par usne kabhi batayi nahi ke uski tabiyat thik nahi "

doctor: Ab pregnancy mein to itna dhyan rakhna hi padta hai! Aur woh bhi yeh kaafi kam zor lag rahi hai- aap ko zyada khayal rakhna chahiye tha -

"Kya!" A shocked expression escaped Abhijeet's mouth! The rest were literally dumbstruck!

Shreya: Di p-p-pregnant hai?

she confusingly looked at Abhijeet, who seemed to be equally confused!

Abhijeet murmured, " Tarika ne kuch bataya kyun nahi - uss din mujhe utna careless nahi hona chahiye tha! Oh God!"

Daya placed his hand on his shoulder.

Daya: doctot saab, kitne din huye hai?

Doctor: three months. Ab aap log inka bohot zyada dhyan rakhiyega - yeh already kaafi weak hai.

and he left.

Here Abhijeet sat on the sofa with pale face, he pressed his forehead. Shreya looked at Daya questioningly. Daya averted his gaze from hers.

**_A/N: i know this is a very short update, actually I wont be available since october second week, so before going off I thought of giving this small update._**

**_- love, _**

**_AbhiRikaFan_**


	13. Chapter 13

There was a dreadful silence in the room. Shreya could easily sense the fear and the unsaid pain in the Duo's face. She was utterly confused. A new member is coming to their house – Adi and Diya will now have their own brother or sister. Is there anything more beautiful than that? But where is that ever joyful Brother-in-law of hers? Few more minutes of silence – then suddenly Abhijeet ran out of the room. Shreya was about to stop him, while she was stopped by her Husband. She looked at Daya doubtfully.

Daya: (in a very low tone) Usse kuch der ke liye akela chhor do –

Shreya: Please tell me, kya hua? Aap dono khush kyu nahi ho? It's a baby – we are going to have a cute little baby in our home again, aap dono aise mayus kyun ho?

Daya looked at her with a painful gaze.

Daya: (same low tone) Adi ke delivery ke waqt dctor ne Abhi ko kaha tha, ki Tarika ki pregnancy mein kuch complications hai –

Shreya: (Shocked) Kya?

Daya: Haan, aur unhone yeh bhi kaha tha ke second pregnancy inke liye jaan lewa ho sakta hai!

Now Shreya could not hear any more. Her face became completely bloodless! She could not think anything – she helplessly looked at Daya and then moved her gaze to the pale slender figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.

**On the Terrace:**

Abhijeet was standing there looking at sky.

**Hey Bhagwan – Aap ne yeh kaun si imtehaan le raha hai humari? Ek Maa ko ab main ab kaise kahun unki bachcha ko marne ke liye? Aur main kar bhi kya sakta hun? Tarika ke bina humari zindegi hi nahi – phir Adi aur Diya – unn dono ka bhi kasoor kya hai?**

With this thought, he simply knelt down on the floor, hiding his face into his palms. He felt a warm touch on his shoulder – he turned his teary face up – Don't know why, but while he was looking at him, he felt some hope in his heart!

Daya: Abhi –

Abhijeet: Daya – Aisa kyun hota hai? Humesha aisa hi kyun hota hai? Main kya karun bata mujhe – (his voice choked with tear)

Daya: Abhi – ab jo ho gaya – so ho gaya – ab kya karna hai, yeh soch – Doctor se mil lo pehle Bhabi uthte hi – phir agar zaroorat pade to woh step –

Abhijeet: Daya – teen mahine ho gaya hai – aur Tarika ek doctor hai! Tujhe kya lagta hai, usse pata nahi? Usne mujhe batayi nahi – kyun ki usse pata tha –

Daya tightened his grip on his shoulder.

**Few hours later…**

There was an aroma of happiness all over this house always which was the speciality of their home! But suddenly their home became as quiet as the graveyard – filled with pain and sigh!

Tarika was sitting on bed keeping her head on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet's hand was wrapping her inside.

Abhijeet: Tarika – Tumhe pata hai na, main kya kehna chahta hun? Tarika, yeh kehna mere liye bhi asan nahi hai – par try to understand –

Tarika immediately sat straight, and looked directly into his eyes. Her gaze seemed to pierce him –

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum jo bhi kehne ja rahe ho, mat kaho – Yeh humara bachcha hai – koi "cheez" nahi – aisa sochna bhi mat!

Abhijeet: But Tarika – tum khud ek doctor ho, aur tumhe pata hai na –

Tarika: Haan – pata hai mujhe – sab pata hai – Yehi na, ke meri jaan ko khatra hai! To hone do na Abhi – ek doctor ka farz hota hai, jaan bachana, jaan lena nahi!

Abhijeet's eyes were filled with tear now. How could he convince her? How could he! He felt as if someone was stabbing his heart! He tried to pull her into a hug – but she stopped –

Tarika: Paas bhi mat aao tum – (teary) Mera bachcha hai yeh – tum kaise maar sakte ho isse, bolo Abhi? (Touched softly her belly) Kuch nahi hoga isse – main kuch nahi hone dungi –

Abhijeet tried to come near her.

Tarika: (shout) Jaaaao – Please jao yahan se – tum –

Abhijeet immediately left the room almost running, he could not bear the pain of Tarika! Here after Abhijeet left the room, Tarika broke into sob – hiding her face into the pillow –

**Mujhe pata hai Abhi – Yeh asan nahi hai tumhare liye – but I cannot kill my baby Abhi – its our baby – its your blood running into me – I cannot – cannot… Please Abhi – please maaf kar do mujhe…**

_**A/N: Got a few moment, so updated the next chapter, only to remove the suspense - as suspense is not my thing really! So now you know the cause of Duo's behavior. I think now there is no confusion. Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 14

abhijeet rushed out of the room, he could not think anything, the world seemed to be blank to him! He wanted to cry his heart out loud, but he could not, he felt like someone had thrown him into a deep sea binding his limbs with heavy stones. His eyes were dry, his heartbeat was unknown to him. He was standing there still like a statue.

"Abhi" , Daya called him softly, " main ACP sir se baat kar li hai, tum aaj ghar pe raho, Tarika ke paas."

Abhijeet: (blankly) Tarika ke paas? Par woh to nahi rehna chati hai na humare paas? mere paas? Bol na Daya - woh nahi jayegi na?

his helpless eyes pierced Dayas heart. He could not face this gaze any more, God have mercy on the poor soul! Daya pressed his shoulder - " bhabi nahi mani?" He finally uttered these words.

Abhijeet: kis baat ko manegi woh? Yehi ke jis bachche uski andar itne dino se badh rahi _**hai**_, pal pal jisse woh mehsus kar rahi hai, usse maar de? Kya itna asaan hai Daya? Woh koi cheez nahi Daya - woh ek jeeta jagta jaan hai - aur Tarika ( his voice chocked) maa hai ek - main usse kaise samjhaun? Iss bachche ko agar maar bhi diya, to tujhe kya lagta, mujhe Tarika wapas mil jayegi?

Daya remained silent as he had no answer to that. He silently removed his hand from Abhijeet' s shoulder.

Daya : hum bureau ke liye nikalte hai, khayal rakhna - apna aur ... ( he paused)

shreya entered, her eyes were still moist.

Shreya: hum soch rahe the ke aaj bachcho ko Purvi ke waha -

abhijeet: (cutting her loudly) nahi nahi Shreya - bachcho ko please kahin mat bhejna, ab bas wohi to hai ...

he stopped suddenly and left the place without completing his words. Shreya was about to follow him when Daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Daya: usse kuch der ke liye akela chhor do Sheeya - mera bhai bohot strong hai ( teary tone) ab jo bhi hoga usse woh sambhal lega - khud ke liye, humare liye - aur sab se zyada Tarika ke liye

they left for the bureau with nothing but a helpless prayer in their heart.

**_Abhirikas room..._**

Abhijeet entered the room after Daya and Shreya left for the bureau. Tarika was on the bed clutching the pillow tightly to her heart, she hid her face into it, Abhijeet could easily feel her teary face even without seeing it, he could feel his heart being piearced with every drop of her tear. He moved towards her very slowly and placed his one hand on her head, she lifted up her face, it was all wet with tear...

she did not say a single word and jumped into his protective arms. She started sobbing bitterly. Abhijeet also for the first time let his tears flow freely, he took her inside the hug even more tightly.

Abhijeet: (brushing his hand through her hair) shhh... Tarika... Chup - chup ho jao... Main yehi hun -

Tarika: (in sob) Abhi, main tumse dur nahi jana chahti -

Abhijeet: i know Tarika - mujhe pata hai -

Tarika: par Abhi - main yeh abort(chocked)

abhijeet could not see her like this, how could he? She is his Tarika!

he did not reply, only hugged her more tightly. Moments passed, they both let their tears flow freely. After some more moments, Tarika looked up.

Tarika: Abhi, tumhe humari pyar pe bharosa hai na?

Abhijeet simply nodded as yes.

Tarika: tumhara pyar mujhe maut ke muh se bhi lauta kar layega - dekhna Abhi - kuch nahi hoga hume - par isse ( she touched her belly and then took his trembling hand and placed that on her belly) isse kuch mat hone dena -

Abhijeet looked at her face, and then towards his own hand which was on her belly. He then closed his eyes.

each second seemed to them like hours...

Some more minutes in silence.

.

.

.

Abhijeet: ( looking directly into her eyes) Jo bhi tumhari faisla - main tumhare saath hun (teary) kyunki main tumhe kabhi bhi , kisi bhi halat mein dukhi nahi dekh sakta - par in dino mein mujhe tumhari saath mera puri zindegi beetani hai - tum dogi na mera saath?

tears were flowing down her cheeks, she nodded as yes and then she took him into the most loving hug ever.

abhijeet whispered into her ear, " Mujhe chhorke mat jana Tarika - nahi jee paunga main -"

Tarika tightened her grip, and then cupped his face - she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately...


End file.
